A new Challenge
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: After defeating Galactus Lachlan returns to being a regular hero protecting New York. But after running into Killer croc from Gotham City, Lachlan learns about something that will affect his life as a superhero
1. Chapter 1

A new challenge

Killer Croc

Lachlan was swinging around New York. There were no villains causing mayhem. No crime needing to be stopped. There weren't even any small disasters that needed to be solved. He landed on a building. "Man this is boring." He said to himself. His Spidey-sense went off. "Finally." He said.

People were running out of Walmart. He swung over to it and landed on the ground. He couldn't see past all the people running around. He swung up to the ceiling of Walmart. He scanned the area. He then saw something charging towards him. "What the hell?" He said.

The creature jumped towards him but Lachlan jumped out of the way. "Come here!" Said the creature.

Lachlan swung away. He looked at the creature. It had green skin, sharp teeth, a tail and it was big. "Who are you? Lizards ugly cousin?" Mocked Lachlan.

The creature picked up a bin and threw it at him. "The names Killer Croc."

"You look more like an overgrown lizard." He said.

"Says the one in a red and blue costume. You look like an oversized police light." Mocked Croc.

Lachlan stared at him. "You'll pay for that." He shot webs at Crocs legs and pulled them out. Croc fell over. "At least you were nice enough to wear pants."

Croc got up and threw some more chairs at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged most of them. "Keep still!" Yelled Croc.

"Missed me, Missed me, you'll never…" He was cut off by being hit by a chair. "Ow." He moaned.

Croc walked over him. "Not even a challenge." Said Croc.

He lifted his arm up and went to slice. Lachlan shot past under Croc's legs. "Bye-Bye." He said while waving. He swung under his legs and swung up to the ceiling. "I'm quite offended with that remark." Said Lachlan shooting behind Croc.

"You shouldn't be since your aim is terrible." Said Croc.

"Is it?" He asked.

Croc turned around and saw the webs were attached to the prize car sitting in the middle of the mall. Lachlan pulled on the web. Before he could react Croc was hit by the car. "If you put a dent in that I'm going to sue!" Yelled Lachlan sarcastically.

Croc got up. He picked up the car. "Catch!" He yelled as he threw it at Lachlan.

Lachlan jumped was too slow. He got hit by the car and was pinned against the wall by it. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

Croc walked back over to him. He reached for Lachlan's mask. "Let's see who's behind this mask." Said Croc. Lachlan laughed. "You think this is funny?"

"No. But that is." Said Lachlan.

Croc turned around and saw Reece in his Hulk form swing at him. He punched Croc and Croc went flying. Lachlan got up and saw the rest of the team. "Good timing." He said.

"We were going to get pizza but we figured you needed help." Said Joe.

"I was doing… Hold on guys." Said Lachlan interrupted by his Spidey Sense. He looked around. He jumped in the air as a table went flying towards him. He landed and saw Croc standing in the hardware store. "Let's get him." Said Lachlan.

Before they moved they heard children crying. "What's that?" Said Will.

Lachlan looked over and saw there were still kids in the play area. Croc saw this and decided to use this to his advantage. He threw a gas canister and light fluid into the area. He then grabbed a blow torch. He turned it on and threw it. The canister exploded casuing a fire in the kids area. "Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan. "You guys get the kids. I'll grab big, fat and ugly." Said Lachlan. He swung after Croc.

Lachlan's team ran over to the fire. "What are we going to do?" Asked Matt.

"Can't you summon a rain cloud?" Asked Joe.

"We're inside." Said Matt.

"Then we'll make a window." Said Reece jumping up. He smashed through the roof making a hole.

Matt raised his hammer. "This better work."

A storm cloud appeared. Rain started pouring down over the fire. Bryce flew through the fire and landed over to where the kids were. "Everyone ok?" He asked. They nodded. "Good."

The fire started to die. When it did the rest of the team entered and grabbed the kids. "Let's go." Said Will.

Meanwhile Lachlan was swinging after Croc. Croc was a fair distant in front of Lachlan. Lachlan kept swinging. "Almost got you." He said.

Croc turned around a corner. Suddenly there was a crash. Lachlan caught up and looked. He saw a massive hole in the wall. He walked over and picked up a sign which said "Men's." Lachlan thought Croc was trapped. "Got you now." He snuck in and looked around. "You've got to be kidding." He said walking towards a hole in the ground. Lachlan jumped down into the sewers. Croc was nowhere to be seen.

"Lachlan!" Yelled Reece.

"Down here." Said Lachlan.

They all jumped down. "Where's the big guy?" Asked Ash.

"No idea." Said Lachlan.

"Do you want us to search?" Asked Bryce.

"No. By the time we search he could be long gone." Said Lachlan. "Let's just head back to SHIELD."

The heroes got out of the sewers. They headed back to the Helicarrier. When they arrived they walked into the main room where Fury was standing. "What happened?" Asked Fury.

"I was doing my routine check." Said Lachlan. "Suddenly this big creature attacked Wal-Mart. I entered and he fought. The others arrived. Suddenly the creature lit fire to the kids area. They went to get the kids and I chased him. I lost him in the sewers."

"Did he have a name?" Asked Fury.

"Called himself the Killer Croc."

"Here? In New York?" Asked Fury.

"Do you know him?" Asked Will.

"I've heard of him. He's from Gotham city." Said Fury.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not entirely sure but I think I have an idea." Said Fury. He picked up a remote and a poster was on the screen.

"You're kidding." Said Lachlan. "50 million dollars for whoever can kill the superhero apprentice known as Spiderman a.k.a Lachlan Anderson. If you complete the task a bot will arrive and ask for proof. If there is proof of his demise you will receive your reward. –Mysterio." Lachlan read out loud.

"Seems like you've made a name for yourself Lachlan." Said Will.

"Great." Said Lachlan. "So I've got a super villain from somewhere I've never heard of trying to kill me."

"Actually it's more." Said Fury. "You see a few days ago I got a call from a hero called Batman saying he hacked into a computer and found this poster. He said he'd keep an eye out for any villains planning your assassination."

"Ok first. Who's Batman. And second what do you mean villain's?" Asked Lachlan.

"Batman is a night crime fighter. He is a computer expert. He hacked into Hugo Strange's computer and found the poster. Mysterio sent the poster to eight different villains." Said Fury.

"Who?" Asked Lachlan.

Fury handed him a 8 folders. "There is Killer Croc. BANE. Scarecrow. Two-face. Poison Ivy. Mr Freeze. Firefly."

"That's only 7." Said Lachlan. "Whose number eight."

"No idea. That was classified. Whoever it is doesn't want anyone to know who he is." Said Fury.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy." Said Lachlan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Fury.

"I'm going to Gotham City." Said Lachlan.

"The hell you are. These villains are powerful. Most of them are more powerful then any villain you've faced. Maybe not as powerful as Galactus. Poison Ivy makes Sandman look like a litter box."

"He is a litter box." Said Lachlan. "And besides I'll have my team."

"Actually you won't." Said Fury. "I've got another assignment." He handed Lachlan another folder.

"Symbiotes?" Asked Lachlan.

"We believe there are terrorists using symbiotes for their advantage. I want you and your team to stop them." Said Fury.

"My team can handle this." Said Lachlan.

"You're not going to Gotham city. Batman can handle them." Said Fury.

"I don't care for your opinion." Said Lachlan. "These assassins will just keep coming and causing more chaos. And I won't be able to stop them all. If I go to Gotham city I'll be in their territory. They won't slip past me." Fury stared at him. "Please Fury. I can do this."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. You have a month to put a stop to this." Said Fury. "I'll call Batman and tell him you're going. As for the rest of you, you'll be heading out to Afghanistan. Don't make me regret my decision Lachlan."

"I got this." He walked out of the room and headed to the flight deck. He got in a nearby jet and turned it on. "One quick stop."


	2. Chapter 2

Ravencroft incident

He flew. He flew for an hour until he arrived at his destination. 'Ravencroft Institute.' He got out and walked to the front. "Spider-man." Said the front desk person. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to someone." He said.

"Super Villain ward is that way." She pointed.

"Ok thanks." He began to walk off but he stopped. He turned back. "How'd you know where I wanted to go?" He turned back and saw Electro sitting in the seat.

"Call it a lucky guess." He said. He shot lightning at him.

Lachlan jumped out of the way. "Missed!" He yelled shooting web at him. he grabbed a hold of Electro and pulled on the web. Electro went flying towards him. Lachlan swung at him and punched him in the head sending him flying. He crashed through a wall. Lachlan ran towards him. He looked through the hole but couldn't see Electro. He searched the hole. His Spidey sense went off. A robotic claw came at him. He jumped out of the way. Doc Ock jumped down.

"Hello Spider-man." He said.

"Great. If there are more villains about and this is another Sinister Six, I'm going to kill someone." Said Lachlan.

Doc laughed. He swung towards Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way. Doc turned his claw and grabbed Lachlan's leg. He pulled Lachlan towards him. Lachlan turned to him. "Surprise!" He yelled shooting webs in his face.

"You bastard." Yelled Doc loosening his grip removing web from his face. When he removed the web Lachlan was gone. "Where are you?!" He shouted.

Lachlan was crawling on the roof of the prison area. "Ok so I'm guessing there are more villains here looking to kill me." He whispered to himself. His Spidey sense went off. There was a crash through the wall. Lachlan landed in front of the hole ready to fight the attacker. Captain America walked through. "Wait what?" He said.

"Found you." He said. He threw his shield at Lachlan

Lachlan dodged the shield. "What the hell Cap?" Yelled Lachlan shooting webs at him. They hit Caps chest. Lachlan swung Cap into a wall. Lachlan ran over to him and webbed him down. "What the hell is going on?" Said Lachlan.

"You think these can hold me?" Said Cap.

"Just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you can get out of this." Said Lachlan.

"Oh really?" Suddenly Cap changed. He turned into the Human Torch.

"Wait what?" Said Lachlan.

He burned the webs off. "You were saying?"

"Um. Bye-bye." Lachlan swung off. Torch flew after Lachlan shooting fire balls at him. "Ok that's it." Said Lachlan turning around swing kicking Torch in the face. He fell to the ground. Once again he changed. "Mystique." Said Lachlan. "I should have known."

"Well done Mr Detective." She said. She transformed into Rhino. "Let's see you do some tricks."

"Seriously you're going with that fat and ugly guy to "train me?" Mocked Lachlan.

"I heard that!" Yelled the real Rhino.

"How about we make things interesting." She said turning into spider-man. She webbed a leaver and pulled on it. Suddenly all the doors.

"You're kidding." Said Lachlan.

Most of the villains exited. Except Mysterio who was sitting in his cell. Lachlan quickly webbed the leaver up so he couldn't escape. Mystique transformed back into her original form. "I'm leaving now. See you around." She said. She ran out of the room.

"I'll deal with her later." Said Lachlan. He then noticed that some villains had walked off. As he turned around he was hit by Shockers blast.

"It's good to be able to use these again." Said Shocker.

"Good to see you too?" Said Lachlan sarcastically getting up. He webbed Shockers arms together.

"Let me go!" Yelled Shocker.

Lachlan looked next to him and saw a group of thieves running at him. "If you wish." Said Lachlan swinging Shocker into the group. "Ha Ha Stri... Spidey Sense." He turned around and saw Rhino behind him. "Big fat and ugly am I?" Said Rhino furiously.

"In my defence. I never called you big." Said Lachlan. He laughed. Rhino growled and slapped Lachlan sending him into the guards office. "Worth it." Said Lachlan. He got up and headed to the door. As he exited his Spidey sense went off. Before he could react he was jumped on.

"Hello web head." Said Norman Osborn choking him. "Lets see who's behind this mask." He said grabbing the mask.

Lachlan gained control and grabbed his arm. "No spoilers." Joked Lachlan hip tossing Osborn to the ground. "Not so tough without you armour are you Osborn?" Mocked Lachlan.

Suddenly there was an explosion. "Looks like I have the advantage then?" Said Hobgoblin gliding out from the hole in the wall in his armour.

Suddenly Lachlan was swiped off his legs. His legs and arms were then grabbed by metal claws.

"Looks like I've trapped the spider." Said Doc Ock.

"Great." Said Lachlan trying to break free.

"Don't struggle." Said Ock. "It will be over soon. Scorpion!"

Scorpion walked over. "Well well well." Said Scorpion. "If it isn't Spider-man."

"Oh thats not the real Spider-man." Said Shocker getting up. "Thats SHIELDS replacement more pain in the ass annoying one."

"Im flattered you recognise me." Said Lachlan sarcastically.

"I remember you." Said Scorpion. "The Great Wall of China."

"You I'm not as flattered." Joked Lachlan.

"Just kill him." Said Ock.

"With pleasure." He raised his tail.

"Ok go ahead. I hope you enjoy the money Scorpion."

Just as he was about to stab him Rhino grabbed his tail. "One second." Said Rhino. "What money?"

"You didn't know?" Said Lachlan. "Mysterio over there is offering a 50 million dollar reward for whoever can kill me."

"Is that so?" Said Rhino. "Well in that case." He turned around and punched Scorpion sending him flying. "You're mine." He then punched Doc and he dropped his grip of Lachlan. He landed on the ground. Rhino was standing above Lachlan. He went to squash him but Rhino was sent backwards.

"I don't think so big guy." Said Shocker. "If anyones killing the kid its me." He looked down but Lachlan was gone. Shocker was hit by lightning.

"Sorry bud. But that money is mine!" Yelled Electro.

"Guess again!" Yelled Sabertooth clawing at Electro. Electro defeated him. Sabretooth was on the ground. The villains had turned on each other. Lachlan was watching from the roof. "Dance my puppets." Said Lachlan to himself. There was another explosion. "Now what?" Said Lachlan. A man in a robotic armour walked in. He had a massive gun in his hand. "Everybody Freeze!" He yelled shooting ice at the villains fighting each other. All the villains had been frozen. "Where are you Spider-man?" Said Freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Freeze

Lachlan jumped down. "I'm guessing you're Mr Freeze?" Said Lachlan.

"Good guess." He said shooting an ice ray at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way. He jumped on the wall. He shot a web at Electro who was frozen. He swung the frozen villain into Freeze. Freeze fell over and the ice around Electro broke releasing him.

"Thats more like it." Said Electro powering up hit lightning.

He turned around and saw Lachlan holding the ice gun. "Guess again." Lachlan froze him. "Dumbass."

A hand grabbed the ice ray. Lachlan turned and saw Freeze standing there with his hand on the gun. Freeze punched Lachlan into a wall. He walked over and grabbed Lachlan by the throat. Lachlan kicked at him but there was no affect. "Trying to fight? Don't bother. You're not going anywhere." He froze Lachlans arms and legs to the wall. Lachlan tried to break free.

"What? So you're not going to kill me?" Mocked Lachlan.

"Oh I'll kill you. But I'm going to make it slow. Every hour I'll add more ice to you. And that will freeze you causing you to freeze. Then I'll melt you. I'll beat you up a bit. Due to the coldness it's going to hurt a hell of a lot more. You'll wish you were dead after all the torture." He then turned and froze the holes up and any exit. "No one will interrupt us now."

Four hours went past. Lachlan was up to his neck in ice. "I'm going to kill you." Said Lachlan furiously.

"Cold?" Mocked Freeze. "Let me put you out of your misery." He aimed his gun. Before he did Lachlan saw the villains beginning to melt. He figured if he could distract Freeze long enough for the villains to escape he could use it to his advantage.

"Wait!" Said Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Freeze still aiming the gun.

"If you do completely Freeze me over and then wait that will give other villains time to defeat you and kill me first chance."

"Are you begging for death?" Said Freeze.

"What gives you that idea?" Said Lachlan.

"You're encouraging me to hurry and kill you. Because it's painful isn't it?"

"Sure." Said Lachlan.

Freeze walked over to him. "I could be nice and end you here and now. But I don't think thats what I choose."

"Looks like you don't have a choice."

Freeze was confused. He then flew into Lachlan smashing the ice. Lachlan was free. He saw Shocker standing there. "You owe me that one Spider-geek." Said Shocker. He turned and blasted a hole in the ice and ran off. The other villains began to melt.

"I don't think so." Said Lachlan grabbing Freeze's ray gun. Shooting more ice over the villains. Lachlan turned and saw Freeze getting up. "Not so fast." Lachlan hit Freeze with his gun. Freeze fell to the ground. Lachlan crouched down. He then turned of the suit. He then pulled out Freeze. Freeze woke up and starting choking. "Whats going on?"

"He needs ice to live." Said a voice.

Lachlan turned and saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows. "I'm guessing you're Batman?"

"Yes." He said. "And if we don't get him somewhere quick he'll die."

"I have an idea." Said Lachlan picking up Freeze's gun. He shot Freeze with the gun putting him in an ice cube.

"Guess that works." Said Batman. "I also found some guards locked up. I've released them. They're outside waiting for you to collect the villains. I also caught these two." He whistled calling the guards in. They were carrying Mystique and Shocker. They were tied up.

Lachlan laughed. "Thanks again Shock." Said Lachlan sarcastically.

"I'll get out. And when I do. You're dead." Said Shocker.

Batman picked up Freeze. "Let's head off to Gotham."

"Sure." Said Lachlan. "Can you guys give me a sec?" He asked Batman and the guards. Batman nodded. He signalled the guards out. Lachlan was alone in the room with the frozen villains. He heard clapping. He walked over to a cell.

"Good performance." Said Mysterio.

"Eat me." Said Lachlan.

"You don't seem happy."

"Due that theres a bounty on my head there's no mystery why."

"Oh yes." Said Mysterio. "The bounty."

"Why?" Asked Lachlan.

"Think of it as a revenge lesson."

"What?" Said Lachlan.

"A lesson that its always bad to be a hero. This is what happens. And revenge for defeating me."

"What about the real Spider-man? You were real specific on which one of us you wanted dead." Said Lachlan.

"Because. There's something different with you. Something that shows hope. Something that makes you a threat. No one has been game enough to take me on. Not the way you did. You were determined. That bot you and your friends defeated in "our" first encounter, after you stopped it and the hologram appeared I saw you. Well just the mask. But I could tell. It would end with one of us victorious. And after I kidnapped your friends. Chameleon informed me of your determination once you and that "God" returned to SHIELD. That determination is what makes you a threat. So after you stopped the Destroyer I put out that bounty. I knew the regular villains wouldn't cut it. So I went further. I sent the bounty to other countries. Even other planets. You really think Firelord knew you were going after your friends to stop Galactus? No. He was after the bounty using the Galactus story as an act. Granted he was also working with Galactus but the reason he went after you was for the money."

"What would an alien to with Earth money?"

"A lot. There are other aliens on this planet Lachlan. Selling certain objects which cost money. I can name a few."

"Symbiote." Said Lachlan.

Beck laughed. "Very powerful stuff in space."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're the reason Galactus almost destroyed the earth, you son of a bitch?"

"Sort of. I knew Firelord was bringing him as a diversion. He lead him here. Originally the plan was for him to kill you, collect his pay and lead Galactus away from the Earth. But you had to ruin that idea and have Firelord get killed."

"So you pretty much risked the world to kill me?"

"Exactly." Said Musterio

"You know. No matter how many bounties you put out. Or how much money you offer. Or how powerful the villain. I will stop them." He picked up Freezes gun and froze Mysterio up to the neck. He then smashed the gun against the wall and walked off. Mysteio just laughed menacingly.

"You're going to die!" Yelled Mysterio. As Lachlan exited.

Lachlan walked over to the guards. "I want him locked somewhere else. Smallest, darkest room you have. No where for him to walk. No windows. No light. Cameras in the room to monitor his behaviour. Make him want to be dead." Said Lachlan walking towards Batman. "Lets get going." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange split personality

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Out of curiosity. How'd you manage to catch those two?"

"I arrived in time to see the blue one escape. I got her. I was entering to help but Freeze beat me to it. When the other one blasted the door open I got through and stopped him."

"How'd you know Freeze was in New York?"

"I followed him. I investigated his lab and I found a journal saying he was coming. He was already gone though."

"What about the other villains?"

"I have my team members watching out for them." Said Batman.

"Fair enough." Said Lachlan starting his jet and started flying. Batman started flying and went ahead and Lachlan followed. They flew for hours and they finally arrived in Gotham city. "Follow me." Said Batman.

"Alright." Said Lachlan.

Batman lead Lachlan to the Batcave. When they arrived they got out of their jets.

"Ok what first?" Asked Lachlan.

"So the villains don't go attack New York. So. You need to make the villains know you're here. There are usually a couple of crimes around go stop..." He turned to face Lachlan but Lachlan was already heading up to the cave exit. "Im not sure whether to the scared or not." He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Said Fury.

"Its me." Said Batman. "I have a question about the kid."

"Yes?"

"I told him to make sure the villains stay in Gotham. I told him to make himself known. But before I said how he left. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe. I'll ask his friends."

He waited a while. Suddenly he heard Joe yell through the phone. "Its probably wise to go after him!"

Batman hung up and got in the Batmobile.

Meanwhile Lachlan was swinging around Gotham. He was leaving webs everywhere. He saw a bunch of reporters out side a bank. He swung towards them. "As you are viewing the bank is being held captive by Two-face." Said Vickie Vale reporting what was going on. Lachlan swung down and grabbed a hold of the camera. "Hello ladies, gentlemen and villains of Gotham. I am Spider-man. I've heard there are some villains here in Gotham wanting me dead. Well here I am. Come and get me!" He yelled into the holding the camera he swung up and crashed into the bank window. Four henchmen were near him. Lachlan webbed the camera onto a wall. They aimed their guns at him. Lachlan webbed the guns out of their hands. He webbed the guns to the roof. The thugs pulled out knives. "Oh no. Swords." He said sarcastically.

The goons ran towards him. Lachlan jumped over the first one and kick him in the back knocking him into the wall. He kicked the second in the head. The third one stabbed at him. Lachlan dodged it. The other one swung at him. Lachlan did a backflip kicking the forth one in the head. The third one attacked him. Lachlan leaped over his head. He then webbed the thugs pants down revealing teddy bear undies. Lachlan laughed. He looked at the camera. "Looks like a lot of people will enjoy this." He mocked.

The thug was furious. He went to pull his pants up but Lachlan webbed the thugs arms to his legs. The thug fell over. Lachlan picked him up and threw him in the air. He webbed the thug causing him to hang in the air in a ball. "You think your pretty funny don't you?" Yelled the thug.

"I think I'm hilarious." Yelled Lachlan as he shot a web at the thugs mouth. Lachlan turned to the camera. "Ta-da." He bowed "Now wheres the boss?" Said Lachlan to himself. Lachlan grabbed the camera and walked off.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Said a voice through the speakers. "Hello Spider-kid. I see you've dealt with my minions. What a great performance. I hope everyone else enjoyed it. Now in case you don't know I have a coin. Heads you live tails you die. But due to how much money is on the line its going to decide wether I reveal your identity before or after I kill you. Heads after tails before. And to prove my fairness..." Said Two-face before stopping. Suddenly all the computers and TV's turned on revealing Two-face. He held his coin up. He then flipped the coin. He caught it once it landed. He then put the coin to the screen revealing heads. "You're very lucky." He said. He looked behind him. "Release the others." A vault door opened up revealing more thugs with swords this time.

"Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. "Ok one of me vs one...two...ten. About fifth-teen of them? Great." He said.

"Kill him!" Yelled Two-face. "Whoever kills him gets part of the reward." Suddenly part of the wall opened up revealing a glass container with Two-face in it. "I'll be watching and for every minute he's alive I'll be doing some killing of my own." He threatened. "Now kill him!" He yelled.

The thugs ran towards him. Four swung at him. Lachlan jumped. Kicked one in the head crashing him into another one. The third strikes at him but Lachlan grabbed his arm and threw him through a window. The forth stabbed at him. Lachlan moved but was cut on the arm. "Ow." He said turning around punching him in the face. Another five attacked him. Lachlan webbed a lounge swinging it into them. He knocked four out cold. The last one swung at him repeatedly. Lachlan kept dodging his attack. He swung his sword but Lachlan grabbed his arm. He then broke it and made the henchmen punch himself unconscious. Meanwhile Two-face was up in his room flipping his coin. It landed tails. He grabbed a sniper rifle and shot one of the henchmen in the head. "What the hell?!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Thats one minute boys. Better be quick." Mocked Two-face.

The five ran at him swinging. Lachlan shot a web net at them. He captures three. The other two got loose. They went to slice him. Lachlan tried to dodge but tripped over. He was lying on the ground. The two remaining walked over. Suddenly the floor under them crumbled. Killer Croc jumped out of the ground. "What the hell?" Said the first thug. Killer Croc bit his head off. The second turned to attack but Croc stabbed him through the chest with his claws killing him. Croc turned to face Lachlan. There was a gun shot. A bullet went through Crocs arm. Croc turned and stared at Two-face who was aiming at Croc. "The spiders mine!" Yelled Two-face.

"Keep dreaming Dent." Hissed Croc. Croc turned around and saw that Lachlan had vanished.

"Looks like you're the one he should keep dreaming." Mocked Two-face.

Croc was furious. He picked up a couch and threw it at the container. The couch hit the container smashing it. Harvey was falling. Lachlan swung down and caught him. "I got you." Said Lachlan.

"Well this is awkward." He said. Lachlan chuckled. He then threw Harvey towards a wall. He then shot a web behind him catching the villain.

"Now don't go anywhere." Joked Lachlan. "Ok round 2." He turned and saw Croc jumping down the hole he came through. "Not this time." Lachlan swung down. But we he got there Croc had already left. Lachlan went to investigate but a large fire emerged from the whole. The fire showed no sign of stopping. "Crap." Said Lachlan. He shot webs at the trapped goons. He then got them in a giant web ball. He then lightly tossed them out the window. He swung over to Dent. "Are there any hostages?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I will drop you in the fire."

"You don't have the guts."

"I've had this conversation before." Said Lachlan. He swung over above the fire. "Heres how it works. I attach you from a web. I'll then drop you. Before you hit the fire I'll try to catch you. Lets start."

Lachlan dropped him. Two-face yelled. Lachlan grabbed the web. "I told you you wouldn't."

Lachlan let go again. He grabbed it at the last second. "That was a close call. My timings off. If I go again I might miss. You have one last chance."

"Screw you!"

"Oh well." Lachlan let go. Suddenly Two-face was tackled out of the sky. "What?"

Batman was standing on the ground above Harvey. "Well if it isn't the world's best detective. Where have you been?"

Batman stared at him. Lachlan jumped down. "Were there hostages?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yes. I got them out. What were you doing? Putting a man's life in the hands of fate?" Said Batman furiously.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just make him shit himself into telling me where the hostages were."

There was a sound of a gun cocking. The two turned and saw Harvey standing there with his gun aimed. He was holding his coin in his other hand. "Heads I kill the Spider first. Tails the Bat!" He yelled. He flipped the coin. Lachlan shot a web at Harvey's chest. Before Dent could react Lachlan pulled hard on the web. When he got closer Batman punched Dent in the face knocking him out. "Two down six to go." Said Lachlan.

The coin landed heads on the ground. "You're lucky kid." Said Batman picking up Dent. "Lets head back to the cave."

"Actually I have another idea." Said Lachlan.

A few hours later in a penthouse suite Hugo Strange was watching the news. "Hours ago Gothams major bank was being held captive by Harvey Dent. Also known as Two-face. The villain was stopped by a new comer to the city known as Spider-man." Said Vicki Vale. She kept talking while footage of Lachlan took on the thugs. "Oh man its not even a good shot." Said Lachlan standing next to the penthouse door.

"How'd you get in here?" Asked Strange getting up.

"Climbed." Said Lachlan. Hugo stood up and turned to run. "Sit down." He webbed his back and pulled him back into his seat. Hugo pulled out his phone.

"Guards help!" He yelled into his phone. Footsteps approached.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" Said Lachlan shooting webs on the door. There was a loud thump. The guards had run into the door. "Thats also how I managed to get in. Braindead guards."

"We all didn't run into the door and knock our selves out!" Yelled a guard.

Lachlan turned. "You're still useless!" He yelled. He turned around and saw Hugo aiming a gun.

"One more step and I'll put a bullet in you and claim the reward for myself."

"Ok you win." Said Lachlan putting his hands on his head. "I surrender. I can not bea..." He quickly moved his hands at shot a web at his face. Hugo removed the web and Lachlan was gone.

"Stop hiding!" Ordered Hugo still aiming his gun.

Suddenly a web got his arm holding the gun. Then another web got his left arm. Lachlan jumped down. He then kicked Hugo towards the window. He smashed the window but the webs saved him. "What do you want!" Yelled Strange.

"Answers!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Alright!" He yelled "Help me up."

Lachlan helped Hugo up then he threw he in his chair and webbed him to it. "Start talking!" Ordered Lachlan. "Who is the 8th assassin?" Asked Lachlan.

"8th?" Said Hugo confused. "What are you talking about? There's only seven. I only sent out seven."

"Don't play stupid." Said Lachlan. "Unless of course it's you and I'll beat the crap out of you here and now."

"Its not me. I don't want Mysterios money."

"And why is that? Why did you only send it to certain villains and none other?" Asked Lachlan.

"Mysterios giving me equipment. He gave it to me to experiment on. And the other stuff to keep. He was very specific on who to send it to."

"Why?" Threatened Lachlan.

"I don't know. And I don't know anything about an 8th assassin."

"He's telling the truth." Said Batman emerging from a room. "I checked his computer. He only sent the bounty to seven people. The 8th one has hacked his computer. And I know who it is. His name is..."

"Hold up." Said Lachlan. He turned to face Hugo. He then punched Hugo in the face knocking him out. He turned to Batman. "So he doesn't squeal to anyone."

"He's called The Joker." Batman threw a file at Lachlan. Lachlan opened it and looked at it.

"I've seen this before." He pulled out a card with the Joker symbol on it."

*A week after stopping Mysterio back at the Wall.*

"What exactly are we doing here?" Asking Lachlan who had just joined the Avengers.

"Fury wants us to find any suppliers of Mysterio. He wants to know if there is anyone out there powerful enough to continue his work or break him out." Said Black Widow.

"All I found is a bunch of files." Said Hawk-eye.

"Let me look." Said Tony. "They seemed to be from a Mr. J." He said.

"Show me." Said Lachlan. Tony threw a file to Lachlan. "Business partner maybe?" He examined it more he noticed a logo of a clown. "That's Friggen creepy." Said Lachlan.

*Present day.*

"I think him and Mysterio were business partners before i defeated him. Maybe he's doing this out of revenge."

"Joker doesn't get personal with his victims. He just a psychotic lunatic." Said Batman.

"Well for whatever reason I'm guessing he is the 8th assassin."

"It's still strange though. Joker isn't what you'd call a team player. But for whatever reason we should find him. Get some answers from him." Said Batman.

"Great. Where do we find him?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not entirely sure. He could be anywhere. But since you mentioned Mr J sent them I think I know who to start asking." Said Batman leaving through the window.

"Wait up!" Yelled Lachlan jumping out swinging after him leaving Hugo unconscious.

Batman landed on A nearby building and Lachlan followed. "We need to find Harley Quinn. Problem is she's as difficult to find as the Joker."


	5. Chapter 5

Penguin

"So whats the plan?" Asked Lachlan.

"Theres a deal happening a few miles away with Jokers crew and another crew led by The Penguin."

The... Penguin?" Lachlan said trying not to laugh. "What... an interesting *chuckle* name."

"Go ahead." Sighed Batman. Lachlan fell to the ground laughing. "You done?"

Lachlan got up. "Yeah I'm good. Tell me about him."

"Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a The Penguin is a professional criminal. Owns his own weapon operation."

"Ok. Whats this got to do with Joker or Quinn?"

"Quinn usually handles the deals. But if she isn't there we're going to have to interrogate one of the thugs. That should be easy. But if its Quinn we need to interrogate her. Which is going to be a lot harder due to her loyalty to Joker. Lets get going the meetings going to start soon."

"How do you know about that?"

Batman pulled out a device. "Decoder. Lets me tune in to any device." He said.

"Well then. Lets get going." Said Lachlan.

"Follow me." Batman said ad he begun to run off.

Lachlan swung after him. They arrived five minutes early. "Seriously. An ally way? Could they be any more cliche?"

"Shh." Said Batman. "Heres Penguins crew."

Four cars pulled up with a limo. In the middle. "Was being Cliche part of villain school?" Whispered Lachlan. Batman slapped him over the head. "Ow." He whispered.

A short man with a pointy nose exited the limo. "Thats Penguin."

"I see where he gets his name from." Said Lachlan

"All right men I want you three to watch my back. The rest of you keep an eye out for Batman. And especially this new character. Spider-man. If you see the Bat. Kill him. As for Spider-man bring him to me and I'll be the one to kill him!" Ordered Penguin.

"Someone seems to hate you." Whispered Lachlan.

"Well for some reason people want to kill you personally." Said Batman.

"Yeah I have that impression on people." Said Lachlan.

Two dump trucks arrived. A group of people wearing clown masks followed by a woman. "Thats Quinn." Said Batman.

"Wow." He said.

"Ok heres the plan. I'm going to..." Batman started. He looked to Lachlan direction but Lachlan was gone. "Not again."

Lachlan was crawling around stalking Penguins henchmen. There were five henchmen walking around searching for him. Suddenly four henchmen wearing clown masks appeared and began searching as well. Lachlan landed on the ground in the middle of them. "Hello boys." He said. They all looked at him.

"Get him." Yelled a penguin goon pulling out a knife. The rest of penguins crew pulled out knives but the clowns aimed their guns. "Cobblepot wants him alive!" Yelled one goon to the Jokers crew.

"Since we don't work for bird brain it doesn't matter how we bring him to Quinn." Said a Clown. "Fire!"

The Jokers crew shot at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged the bullets with ease. While the clowns were reloading Lachlan shot webs at the guns. Penguins crew charged at him. Lachlan spun and hit them with the guns knocking them over. The Jokers crew pulled out machetes. "Bring Quinn his head." Said another goon.

They charged all at once. Lachlan jumped and kicked one in the head knocking him into another knocking them over. Lachlan dodged another and grabbed his arm. He threw him into a wall and webbed him there. The fourth tackled him to the ground. "Got you now pest." Said the goon strangling him.

Lachlan got loose of the grip on his throat. "Sore balls says what?" He said fast.

"What?"

Lachlan kneed him in the balls. The goon let out a quiet scream. The goon fell off him. Lachlan got up and kicked him in the head knocking him out. Lachlan turned and saw penguins crew aiming their guns. "On second thoughts we'll kill the Spider and blame the clowns and we'll say Batman took down the clowns." Said one goon.

"You know that whole time you were talking you could have kill me?" Said Lachlan. "Or get your asses kicked trying."

"Kill him!" Said the goon firing his gun. The other goons were firing and Lachlan was dodging the bullets.

"Where'd you guys learn to shoot. Stormtrooper academy?" Joked Lachlan. He jumped and kicked one in the head. He landed kicking another goon into two more. The last one put his gun to Lachlan's head. "Goodnight."

"Not so fast!" Yelled a voice. Lachlan looked and saw Penguin and the rest of the crew. "I said I wanted him alive!" Penguin aimed his gun at the goon. Lachlan kicked the goon in the leg. The goon fell just in time as the bullet flew past him hitting a wall. Lachlan kicked the goon in the head. He then webbed the gun from penguins head. He then webbed the goons guns pulling them out of their hands. He shot webs at near by bins and swung them at the goons. He hit all but one. "New plan. Gut him!" Ordered penguin to the last goon. Penguin began running away.

"Heres your gun!" Lachlan yelled as he threw the gun at the goons head. The goon caught the gun but Lachlan swung towards him punching him out. He then started swinging after Penguin. "You can't waddle from me!" Yelled Lachlan shooting a web at Penguins back and pulling on it. Lachlan jumped down and webbed Penguin to the wall. "Wheres Joker?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Said Penguin. "Why don't you ask the clowns bitch."

"What bad language. You just lost the privilege to talk." Lachlan webbed Penguins mouth shut.

Lachlan swung back towards where the meeting was. He saw Batman dealing with some clowns. He went to help but Batman said. "Don't worry about me. Stop Quinn from escaping!"

Lachlan saw a dump truck driving off. "I don't think so."

"Catch!" Yelled Batman chucking him a tracking device. "Put it on the truck."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. Lachlan started swinging off after the truck.

"That deal was a bust!" Yelled Harley furious. "Lets get back to the factory and plan to raid Pointy-nose."

There was a loud thump on top of the truck. "What was that?" Said the goon sitting next to her.

Lachlan put his head next to the window. "Hello." He said.

"Its that Spider-guy." Said the goon.

"Well actually it's Spider-man. Maybe you can't hear me." Said Lachlan. He smashed the window. "Is this better? Can you hear me better?"

"Kill him!" Yelled Harley Quinn.

"I just want to talk."

The goon pulled out a gun. "Eat this."

"Yoink." Said Lachlan. "I do believe you don't have a licence for this so in the mean time I'll keep it. And since you we're carrying this without one." He grabbed the goon and pulled him out the window. "Not even a seat belt. You need a time out." Lachlan threw the goon and webbed him to a street light. Lachlan crawled to the other side of the truck. He looked at Quinn. "Licence and registration please." He said in a deep voice.

"Heres my licence!" She yelled aiming a hand gun with one hand on the wheel.

"Uh-oh." Lachlan put his head back up

She started shooting. "Die! Die! DIE!" She yelled still firing. She noticed Lachlan was gone. "Success!" She yelled.

Suddenly Lachlans head appeared in front of the windscreen. "You know it's a jinx if you cheer before making sure you've succeeded." Said Lachlan

"Why won't you die!" She screamed. She started swerving the truck. Lachlan started slipping. He quickly webbed the tracker to the truck. "People ask that a lot so don't feel so bad." Said Lachlan. Harley screamed and sped up. She kept speeding. She stopped and Lachlan flung off and crashed into another car. "Ow." He said getting up. He saw the truck turn a corner.

"Nice performance." Said Batman emerging from the shadows.

"The other goons?" Asked Lachlan.

"Tied up along with Penguin. Cops arrived as I left. Did you place the tracker?"

"Yeah." Said Lachlan.

"Good lets get going."

"Ok." Suddenly his spidey sense went off. "Wait."

"What?"

Suddenly a grenade fell and landed. "Grenade!" They both jumped out of the way. The grenade exploded and fire came out.

"Incendiary grenade. I have an idea on where that came from." Said Batman getting up.

"Who?"

"Me!" Yelled a voice. Lachlan looked up and saw a man in armour flying towards him shooting fire from a gun. Lachlan jumped out of the way and the man swooped.

"Firefly." Said Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

Firefly

"Hello Batman." Said Firefly. "Normally I'd try to kill you. But I've got plans. Now to deal with..." He looked to Lachlan who was swinging up. Lachlan kicked him out of the air.

"The answer you were looking for was "me kicking your ass." Joked Lachlan.

Firefly crashed into a wall. "You'll pay for that!" He said flying towards Lachlan.

Lachlan started swinging away. "Yeah because I'm really scared of an over age man called Firefly." Mocked Lachlan.

"Then why are you running?"

"Because of this." Lachlan dropped revealing a pipe connecting from building to building. Firefly wasn't quick enough to react. He ran into the pole causing him to fall out of the sky. Firefly fell and landed on a car.

He got up.

"Ow." He said getting up. When he got up he saw Lachlan swinging down. Lachlan kicked him through a window. Firefly smashed through the other end of the building through a wall. His jetpacks were damaged so he couldn't fly off. Lachlan landed on the ground in front of.

"Technical difficulties?" Mocked Lachlan.

Firefly aimed his gun. "Not another step." He said. Suddenly a batarang flew and blocked the gun.

"Uh-oh?" Mocked Lachlan. Lachlan shot a web at his gun and pulled it away. He then ran up and kicked him in the head knocking him over. He walked over and webbed him down. "That's the end of that." Said Lachlan. Lachlan jumped to a street light with Firefly webbed up. He then webbed Firefly to the pole leaving him hanging.

"I'll notify the police." Said Batman. "In the meantime let's head after Harley Quinn." He pulled out a scanner. It beeped. "I got her." He turned and walked over to an ally.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunate reunion

Lachlan was confused and walked over. "She went that way. Why are you walking in the opposite direction?!" Lachlan yelled out. There was a loud noise. The Batmobile came out from the ally way. "Ok fair enough. I call shotgun!"

"There's no room." Said Batman. "You can take the stealth plane."

"Stealth plane?" Asked Lachlan excited.

Batman pressed a button on his Batmobile and suddenly a plane appeared in the air. "Be careful."

Lachlan swung up and jumped in. "Awesome." He looked around. "What's this do?" He pressed a button and the plane turned invisible. Lachlan and the jet were invisible to Batman.

"Don't press any of the buttons that done have a note or anything to say what it does." Said Batman.

"What?" Said Lachlan as he pressed a button which sent the plane speeding. "It won't stop!" Yelled Lachlan.

"God damn it!" Yelled Batman starting the Batmobile up and chased after the invisible plane. "Where'd you go?" A giant flame flew across the sky. "There he is."

Lachlan kept pressing buttons trying to get it to stop. A bunch of event happened. Bullets started firing. The plane kept starting and stopping. He pressed a button and a can of coke appeared in a cup holder. "Ok that's cool." Said Lachlan. He opened the can and drank it. The plane kept flying. Suddenly the plane started ringing. "What?" Said Lachlan. He saw a phone icon on the screen. He pressed it. "Hello?"

"It's me." Said Batman.

"Oh hello. Do you have any idea how to STOP THIS THING?!" Yelled Lachlan who was about to crash into a building. He quickly turned it. "Ok I'm good."

"Press the blue button." Said Batman.

"Which blue button?" Said Lachlan.

"The flashing one."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. But suddenly they all started flashing. "Ok now they're all flashing."

"How is that possible?" Said Batman.

"I don't know but it's making things very difficult!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Just try one." Said Batman.

"Ok." Lachlan pressed one. It stopped. "Thank god. That's strange."

"What?" Asked Batman.

"The plane stopped but there seems to be a countdown from 10."

"Brace yourself." Said Batman.

"Why?" Asked Lachlan. '3…2…1…' Suddenly the plane restarted and went faster then before. "Son…Of…A…BITCH!" He yelled as it kept speeding up. "That was the wrong one!"

"Ok try another." Said Batman

"Give me some more help." Said Lachlan. Suddenly the screen was ringing. "I'm getting another call."

"Who?" Asked Batman.

"I don't know. I'll check." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Lachlan." Said a voice.

"Who is this?" Lachlan said confused.

"Isn't that an interesting question."

"Don't talk in riddles." Said Lachlan.

The man laughed and hung up. Lachlan called Batman again. "Who was it?"

"No idea. He knew me and laughed when I said "Don't talk in riddles."" Said Lachlan.

"It was probably riddler." Said Batman. "That sort of helps."

"How does that help?" Yelled Lachlan sstill trying to avoid crashing.

"Riddler sets up deadly games. See if you can find a different switch." Said Batman.

"That's going to be difficult because they're all blue and flashing!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Look for one that's different. Maybe it's flashing quicker. Or slower. Or maybe not as much as the others." Said Batman.

"Ok. I'll try." Said Lachlan. He looked they were all flashing the same. Suddenly one stopped for a second. "Got you now." He pressed the button and the plane stopped. "Thank god." His Spidey Sense went off. "Now what?" Said Lachlan. The planes roof opened. Lachlan was confused. Suddenly he was ejected from the plane. "What the hell?" Yelled Lachlan as he was falling. He shot a web at a building and swung to safety. "All good." Said Lachlan. Suddenly there was an explosion. A building was on fire. "Found the plane." He swung up to the building. "Anyone in here?" There was no response. There was a sound of a woman crying. "Hold on. I'm coming." His phone rang.

"Where are you?" Asked Batman.

"I'm at the crash site."

"What are you talking about? The plane crashed on the bridge. I'm heading there now." Said Batman.

"Looks like I've stumbled upon an assassin trap." Said Lachlan.

"Be careful. I'll be there once I've dealt with this. Where is the crash?"

"Follow the smoke." Said Lachlan hanging up still looking for the woman. He saw a figure walking around with a quilt over them. The crying came from their direction. "I'm here. Don't worry I'll get you to safety." He walked over to her.

Suddenly the woman turned around revealing to be the Green Goblin. "What?" Said Lachlan. Goblin punched Lachlan sending him flying. Lachlan ran into the wall. "That's not possible." Said Lachlan. "I stopped you at the prison."

"You're not wrong. You stopped one Green Goblin." He took his mask off revealing to be Norman Osborne. He put it back on.

"Ok I'm confused."

"You really thought you could keep me down?" Said Goblin. He walked over and stood on Lachlan. He pulled out a sword. He put it to Lachlan's throat. "How sure are you that is was me?" Said Goblin.

Lachlan was confused. Then he figured it out. "Chameleon."

"Exactly." He said. "You see…"

*Back at Ravencroft.*

I was one of the criminals who ran off to collect my armour. Once I was released I ran to get my armour. I also grabbed Chameleons belt. I made it back in time to see you get smacked into the room. I found Chameleon standing on the railing above the room. I made him a deal. He'd be me and take you on getting himself arrested in exchange I'd come and break him out. I then left as he transformed into me. I escaped just in time to see the man in the ice suit arrive. I saw your new friend take down Mystique and I watched. I hid in my spot long enough to see you and him leave. I found out you were heading here so I raced you here."

*Present time*

"And now you're all mine." Goblin went to stab him but Lachlan kicked him in his leg. Goblin fell down and Lachlan got up. "You'll pay for that." Said Goblin standing up. Goblin pulled out a sword.

"That's different." Said Lachlan. Goblin swung at him. Lachlan dodged the sword. Lachlan landed on the ground. His Spidey sense went off. "What now?" He quickly jumped and the Batmobile crashed through the wall. Goblin was hit by it sending him back. Batman got out. "How'd you get up here?" Asked Lachlan.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Said Batman. Lachlan looked out the window and saw a jump made of cement.

"I'm not even going to ask." Said Lachlan. Goblin got up after the Batmobile hit him.

"I'd love to stay but I've got things do to and people to kill." Said Goblin.

Lachlan shot a web at Goblin. It got him. "Oh no." Joked Goblin. "Go on take me to prison. I guess you'll need to find the bombs by yourself then."

"What bombs?" Asked Lachlan.

"There's two bombs located somewhere. Both filled with the Lizard formula. In 40 minutes they will detonate at the same time. Turning everyone in Gotham into a Lizard creature. And I have a device that will help you find it."

Lachlan thought about it. He released his grip of the web. "This isn't over." Said Lachlan.

Goblin got on his glider and headed to the massive hole. He pulled out a device and chucked it to Lachlan. "See you around." Said Goblin flying off.

Lachlan turned on the device. "Ok I'll take the one at the Iceberg lounge you take the one at Wayne Manor. Wherever they are." Batman ran over and jumped into the Batmobile "Ok Iceberg lounge. Where's a map when you need one."

"Catch!" Batman threw a GPS to Lachlan.

"Thanks." Said Lachlan. Lachlan turned it on and marked in the Iceberg lounge. It beeped. "Got you." He said. Lachlan jumped out and swung towards the bomb. He swung for 30 minutes and he arrived. "Only 10 minutes left." Said Lachlan landing on the ground. "Where is it?" Asked Lachlan. There was a beeping noise. Lachlan walked over to it. When he got to it he saw a bomb with 10 seconds left. "That's not good." Before he could react it had one second left. Lachlan jumped and it exploded. It wasn't Lizard formula though. Just a normal explosion. Lachlan got up. "Not sure if I should be glad or worried." Said Lachlan. His Spidey sense went off. Lachlan jumped in time before he was barged over. He landed on the ground and saw a strong man standing in front of him. "Hello little spider." Said the man.

"I'm guessing you're Bane. " Said Lachlan.

"Good guess." He said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Bane

"Look. I don't have time. I've got a bomb to find before the whole city is turned into giant reptiles."

"So this battle has become more difficult for you then." Said Bane.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Said Lachlan.

Bane held out the bomb in his hand. "I believe it's this."

Lachlan saw it had five minutes left. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your friend Goblin gave it to me. And the code to stop it."

"Why?" Said Lachlan.

"Don't know. But you won't be alive long enough to worry." Said Bane charging towards him. Lachlan jumped but Bane did as well tackling Lachlan out of the sky. "I know one way to stop it." He pulled out a knife. "By placing it in your stomach."

Lachlan was struggling. He kicked Bane in the crotch weakening him. Lachlan got up and went for the bomb. Bane grabbed him. "Let go." Lachlan kicked him in the head knocking him down.

"No one knocks me down and gets away with it."

Lachlan swung and kicked him. "Well Batman seems to do it quiet well." Said Lachlan.

"That's it!" He yelled. H removed his coat revealing tubes. He saw canisters saying TITAN. Lachlan remembered more.

*BACK TO THE GREAT WALL*

Lachlan went crashing through a wall when Mysterio threw him. He got up and saw the heroes and his team that had been captured. "I think I just found my leverage." He said. He had to work fast. He ran trying to find a way to get them out. He tripped over some boxes. Files were on the ground. He looked at one that had "TITAN" on it. He opened it and read it. "TITAN has the ability to make any consumer stronger than anything." He threw it away and continued searching.

*PRESENT DAY!*

Bane opened one of the tubes. He then opened the bomb and released the formula. "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Lachlan. He jumped towards Bane but wasn't quick enough. Bane poured the formula into the tubes. Lachlan got closer but Bane slapped him. Lachlan crashed into a glass container. "Ow." He got up. He saw Bane standing there. "This is going to get ugly."

Bane started yelling. "What's happening?" He asked.

"You were stupid enough to mix TITAN with lizard formula. I'm no scientist but I'm guessing that will end badly."

Bane started transforming. His skin went green. He grew a tale. He grew another 20 feet tall. Lachlan was shocked. Bane had become stronger and bigger. "Yep. This is bad. For me."

Bane roared. "I feel stronger."

"Bane!" Yelled Lachlan swinging up. "We need to cure you."

"Bane is dead. I am…" Before Bane could finish Lachlan yelled out.

"LAME?!"

"Where'd you get that name? Lizard or Bane doesn't have the letter 'm' in it." Asked Bane confused.

"True. But Dumbass does." Said Lachlan. Bane roared. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. He turned and started swinging. Lachlan swung out of the building. His phone rang. "Now what?" He answered it.

"Spider-man." Said Batman. "I defused the bomb. Did you get yours?"

"Kind of." Said Lachlan. "I'm in a bit of trouble."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at…" Before he could say Mega Bane had crashed through the lounge. "On second thoughts, follow the fire and screaming." He hung up. He started swinging. Bane was following him. "Go away, Go away, Go away!" He yelled. Bane jumped towards him. Lachlan swung and Bane smashed down a building. "He pulls out a symbiote tube and I'll kill him." Joked Lachlan.

"Come back here!" Yelled Bane. Lachlan was high in the air.

"What's the matter? Out of your reach." Lachlan landed on the building. A fire ball came towards him. Lachlan dodged it. "Oh come on!" Bane continued shooting fireballs out of his mouth. "What next? Acid breath." Lachlan stopped. "Please God don't have acid breath." Lachlan pulled out his phone. "Doctor Connors?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yes?" He asked

"I need a Lizard cure." Said Lachlan.

"Why?" Asked Connors.

Lachlan took a picture of Bane who was jumping towards him. He sent it to him. "That's why." Lachlan kept swinging away.

"It'll take me about 5 minutes."

"Also he combined it with a formula called TITAN." Added Lachlan.

Connors though for a second. "Make that 20." He hung up.

"20? Hello?" He said. "Damn it!"

Suddenly the Batmobile arrived. "Need help?" Asked Batman. "What happened?" He was driving by Lachlan while he swung.

"Bane mixed the Lizard formula with the TITAN formula making him bigger and uglier than normal." Said Lachlan swinging away from BANE. BANE threw a building at him. Lachlan swung out of the way. The building landed in the streets. "That's going to be bad." Said Lachlan

"What's the plan?" Asked Batman.

"Keep him distracted while a cure is being made." Said Lachlan.

"How long?"

"20 minutes." Lachlan said.

"Great." Said Batman. "I got an idea." He pulled out a capsule.

"What is it?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's an ice grenade. It will freeze water for a about 20 meters. If you lead Bane to the river and you knock him into it and I'll freeze him. Should be simple."

"You mean we lead him to the river right?" Asked Lachlan.

"You'll be fine." Said Batman turning into another street.

"Bastard." Said Lachlan. "This is a very long street." He said to himself. He looked forward and ran into a building. "Ow. A little warning would have been nice." A roaring noise came from behind him. Lachlan turned and saw Bane walking towards him.

"Got you now." Said Bane. Bane shot a massive fireball towards him. Lachlan jumped out of the way. The fireball went through the building.

"Glad I don't have to pay for it." Said Lachlan. He started swinging towards the river. "Almost there." He said. There was a menacing laugh. Lachlan looked and saw Goblin flying to his web. "Go away. Don't even think about it." Goblin laughed and sliced Lachlan's webs. Lachlan fell and hit the ground. Goblin had escaped again. "I hate him." Said Lachlan. Bane was speeding up towards Lachlan. Lachlan was a few meters away. He got up and started sprinting. He jumped and did a massive web swing. He landed on the edge of the river. "Ok now what?"

Bane caught up with him. "Got you now!" He said. He went to shoot a fireball but suddenly Batman yelled out.

"Ugly!" He yelled.

Bane turned and saw Batman in his jet. The jet was aiming rockets out. "Uh-oh." He said. Before Bane could move Batman shot at rockets at him. the rockets were pushing him back. Lachlan made a web net between two street poles. Bane tripped over them and fell into the river. Batman equipped another rocket. The rocket shot out a capsule which landed in the river. The river started to freeze. Bane tried to escape. He was two slow. The river froze above him. Lachlan jumped on the ice. "Suck on that you big reptile bitch!" Mocked Lachlan. "Why is the ground getting warm?" His Spidey sense went off. He jumped in time before a fireball emerged from the ice. Mega Bane jumped out of it. "Damn it." Said Lachlan beginning to swing away. "What's plan B?" Yelled Lachlan.

"Get out of there!" Yelled Batman.

"Good plan!" Lachlan started swinging. Bane chased after him. Lachlan's phone rang. "Not good timing." He landed on a building out of Banes sight. He answered it.

"Spider-man." Said Connors.

"Oh thank God. I take what I said back. Have you got the cure ready?" Asked Lachlan.

"I already sent it. You should have it." Said Connors.

"I don't." His Spidey sense went off. "Now wha…" Before he could finish he was hit in the head by a canister. "Never mind. I got it. Did you send it in a canister with No more TITAN on it?"

"Yes. To use it you need to feed it to him." Said Curt.

"How the hell am I going to feed it to him? Tell to open up for the aeroplane?" Said Lachlan.

"Figure something out." Connors hung up.

"Awesome." Said Lachlan. His Spidey sense went off again. Suddenly Mega Bane jumped through the roof of the building he was on.

"Found you!" Said Bane. Lachlan tried to escape. Bane grabbed him. Lachlan dropped the canister "Got you now!"

"Let go!" Yelled Lachlan.

"What the matter? To pathetic to escape?" Said Bane. Lachlan looked towards the canister. He tried to get his arm free. "I'm going to eat you now. But first let's get a look at whose underneath. Bane started removing the mask.

"I'm going to regret this." Said Lachlan. As Bane removed the bottom half Lachlan put his head forward and bit Bane hand. His grip released slightly. "Eww. Gross." Said Lachlan.

"You'll pay for that!" Yelled Bane. He went to shoot a fire ball but Lachlan got his arms free. He webbed the canister that was hanging on the edge of the building. He opened it up.

"Here comes the aeroplane!" Yelled Lachlan as Mega Bane opened his mouth. Lachlan threw it before Bane was able to shoot the fireball. Bane choked. Bane's grip fully released and dropped Lachlan. Lachlan swung towards a building and landed on it. He saw Batman's jet arrive. Bane started to go nuts. He was crashing into buildings. As he did he was shrinking. He continued shrinking until he was back to his normal size. Lachlan and Batman headed towards him. Bane had become weak.

"I can still destroy you." Said Bane. He swung a punch at Lachlan. Lachlan webbed Banes hand to the building behind him.

"I don' t think so." Said Lachlan. Lachlan jumped and kicked him in the head knocking him out. "Four down." Said Lachlan webbing Bane down. "Four to go."

"I'll stay here and call the police. Make sure he doesn't escape. In the meantime you head after Quinn and find out what Joker's plan is." Said Batman tossing Lachlan a tracker.


	9. Chapter 9

The Joker

"Ok." Said Lachlan turning around and swinging off. "Where am I headed to?" Said Lachlan looking at the tracker. "Steel Mill." Lachlan swung towards it. After an hour and a half of travelling he arrived. He saw a bunch of goons surrounding the Steel Mill. "I need to find a way to get in." Said Lachlan. "Wait. I have powers. These guys are a bunch of losers. I'll be fine." Lachlan jumped down in the middle of the goons walking around. "Surprise!"

The guards turned and saw him. "There he is!" Yelled a goon. "Kill him!" The goons shot at him. Lachlan dodged the bullets.

"Missed. Missed. Missed again." Mocked Lachlan as he dodged the bullets. "Free shot." Lachlan stood still. The goons shot him. Lachlan moved slightly and the goons missed. "Sorry I slipped." Lachlan webbed a goon swinging him into another one. He ran up and kicked another in the chest sending him back. Lachlan landed infront of the entrance. His Spidey sense went off. "What?" Suddenly the wall behind him crumbled down. Lachlan was to slow. The wall fell on him. "Ow." He went to get up but he was grabbed. A one armed clown was holding him by the head. "Who the hell are you?"

A speaker came on. "Say hello to Mister Hammer." Said Quinn through the speaker. "Hammer could you kindly bring him to the main room?" The speaker turned off. Hammer smiled. He threw Lachlan into a wall. Lachlan was knocked out. Hammer walked over and picked him up. Lachlan woke up half hour later in the centre of an arena tied to a chair.

"Look who's awake." Said Quinn standing on a platform above him.

"Where's Joker?" Said Lachlan.

"Thats none of your concern you little piece of..." She was saying before being interrupted.

"Hush Harley." Said a male voice. A man emerged with face make-up and a purple suit.

"Joker." Said Lachlan.

"Thats right." Joker said as he jumped down. "And you are Spider-man. Or should I say Spider-man 2.0. Thats right. I know about Fury's plan when he turned you and your friends into pathetic heroes. Its horrible. You have these powers and you don't use them for your own gain?" Insulted Joker. "I've seen your performance with Dent and his crew on TV. I could use someone like you."

"So you want me to join you?" Asked Lachlan. Lachlan leaned forward. "You're pathetic."

Joker punched him. "Pathetic? Do you know how hard it was to hack into Strange's computer and place my self as one of the assassins? To individually pick the assassins myself?"

"You picked them?" Said Lachlan. "Why? And why'd you pick those ones. Why not smarter ones?" He mocked

Joker laughed. "Business." He stabbed a knife between Lachlans legs. "Strange had sent it to other villains that weren't part of the organisation. You see. Before Mysterios defeat we were business partners. After you defeated him I used it to my advantage. I found a contract on your head and thought I could take out some rivals. So I listed a few other villains who have their own crew. So with you here you can stop them and I can claim victory."

"Whats to stop me from taking you down here and now?"

Joker grinned. He walked over to a rope. The rope lifted him into the air back on the platform. "The remaining villains have hostages. Well one does. But I wont say who. And with your superhero code you have to save them. Have fun. But first lets knock some manners into you." The door closed. Suddenly goons entered from behind holding bats. A tv turned on with Joker on it. "Get him boys."

The goons ran towards him. Lachlan wobbled the chair. The chair fell over. Lachlan stood with the chair still attached to him. A goon swung. Lachlan ducked and struck towards him knocking him over. Three goons swung at him with bats. Lachlan dodged one, kicked another and tripped the last one. Suddenly one guard caught him off guard. He smacked Lachlan in the back. "Remember boys I want him injured not dead." Said Joker through a speaker.

The goon laughed. He went to swing at Lachlan but the bat wouldn't move. The goon looked and saw a grapple on it. He looked behind him and saw Batman leaping towards him. Batman punched the goon in the face. "Batman!" Yelled Joker. "Keep the spider alive. The Bat is optional." The goons ran towards Batman. Twi stayed where they were and pulled out guns. Lachlan got his arms free. He webbed the goons with guns legs. He pulled on the web knocking them over. He then grabbed the chair and snapped it. He stood up free from the chair. He webbed a goon about to hit Batman with a bat. He swung him into another goon that was swinging at Lachlan. Another goon leaped at him with a knife. Lachlan grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Suddenly a smoke cloud appeared infront of Lachlan. His Spidey sense went off. He ducked before he was kicked in the head. He kicked the dust but hit nothing. A figure emerged from the smoke revealing a blond woman with black leather armour. "Now what?" Said Lachlan. She pulled out two swords. "Uh-oh." She swung at him. Lachlan ducked and kicked her legs. She fell down. She swiped at his legs but Lachlan jumped. He tried to web her down but she rolled over slicing the web. She got up. She leaped at him swinging the sword. Lachlan jumped to the side. He grabber her arm. He twisted it until she dropped the sword. She kicked him and his grip released. She went for the sword but Lachlan webbed it. She turned and punched him in the face. Lachlan fell over and the sword landed next to him. She went for it. Lachlan saw an open air vent. He kicked the sword into it. "What are you going to do now?" Mocked Lachlan.

She pulled out a gun. "Quite a bit." She said aiming the gun at him. Before she pulled the trigger Batman yelled out.

"Talia!" She stopped.

"Dont worry I've got him." She said. Batman grappled the gun from her hands. "He's not the enemy." Said Batman.

She looked at Lachlan. She put the gun away. Lachlan stood up. He saw all the goons knocked out. "What the hell is going on?" Asked Lachlan.

"Spider-man this is Talia. A friend. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul."

"Who?"

"Leader of a group of assassins called the League of Shadows."

"How do you know about this?"

"Because he was meant to he our leader." Said Talia. "My father trained him."

Lachlan looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Said Batman. "That was a long time ago. I wouldn't give in to murdering anyone."

"Wow. Touching." Mocked Joker through the speaker. "Tick Tock Spider you need to find the hostages before whichever assassin has them. And don't think about trying to enter. If you do try you'll be blown to bits." The speaker turned off. There was a noise. They look up and saw an opening in the roof. Pumpkin bombs fell to the ground. The three jumped out of the way. The bombs exploded. The three managed to avoid being blown up. Lachlan and Batman got up but Talia was gone. "Where'd she go?" Asked Lachlan.

"No idea." Said Batman. "Thats not important. We need to figure out who has the hostages." He headed to the exit. "Lets go."

Lachlan ran up to him. "Whats the plan?" Asked Lachlan.

"There's three assassins left. If anyone has hostages it'll be either Scarecrow or Ivy." Said Batman. "I'll take Ivy you take Scarecrow." Said Batman.

"Where do I find him?" Asked Lachlan.

"You can check..." Before Batman could respond blood came out if his mouth. He looked down and saw a sword through his stomach.

"Batman!" Yelled Lachlan. Batman fell over and a man was standing behind him. The man picked up the sword.


	10. Chapter 10

Train ride

"Deadpool?" Said Lachlan. "Whats with the orange and blue?"

"The names Deathstroke. And I've been told if I kill you, I get immunity."

"From what?" Said Lachlan.

Deathstroke laughed. He swung at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped over him kicking him the back. Deathstroke fell over. Lachlan crouched to Batman holding his wound. "Move your hand." Said Lachlan. Batman moved his hand. Lachlan shot a web on the wound to stop the bleeding. Lachlan gently pushed him on his side and webbed the other wound. "Don't make any big moves. I'll take care of Deathstroke. Then I'll get you the hospital."

"No." Said Batman. "I need proper bandaging. I'll head to the cave and get patched up. Don't worry about me. You finish what you've started." He got up and started walking away.

"Ok Stroke." Said Lachlan turning around. Deathstroke was gone. His Spidey Sense went off. Lachlan jumped before he was hit by a sword. Slade was holding both swords now in his hands. "Bring it bitch." Said Lachlan. Slade pulled out his grapple gun and shot Lachlan with it. "Thats it?" Said Lachlan. Slade shot to a train that was going by. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. The wire pulled dragging Lachlan with it. Slade ran after him. Lachlan was grabbing at the wire trying to get it off. It wasn't working. The train kept dragging him along making it harder. Slade jumped on top of the train and ran to where Lachlans line ended. "Lets give you a little motivation shall we?" Slade pulled out a bomb. "Two minutes and this train will explode. Better be quick." Deathstroke turned around but was knocked down. Robin was standing on the train holding a stick.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"That'd be good." Said Lachlan. Robin ran over to the wire. He detached it from the train. Lachlan webbed the top corner of the train and climbed on top with the wire hanging. "Nice timing." Said Lachlan.

"You're welcome." Said Robin. "Now die." Robin pulled out his gun. Lachlan grabbed it and punched him. Robin fell over. Lachlan ran to the bomb and picked it up. The train went past the river. Lachlan threw the bomb in the river. He turned and saw Robin helping Deathstroke up. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Had to sell it." Said Robin.

Lachlan was confused. But then he remembered something. "Hey pole dancers!" Mocked Lachlan. "Are you two going to make out or come kill me?"

"Lets get him." Said Deathstroke. Deathstroke came at him. Lachlan dodged to the side. He kicked the back of Deathstrokes legs. Robin came at him. Lachlan flipped over Robin. He landed behind him. Before Robin could turn around Lachlan ran up and punched him off the train. Lachlan caught Lachlan with his webs. He pulled him back. Deathstroke charged at him. Lachlan kicked him in the stomach winding him. Lachlan chucked Robin on the train. He grabbed his head revealing a mask. Chameleon had disguised himself. "Knew it." Said Lachlan.

"You've solved the mystery. Congratulations." Said Chameleon sarcastically. Chameleon pulled out two guns. He shot at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped dodging them. Deathstroke swung at him. Lachlan kicked him into Chameleon dropping his sword. The villains fell over. Lachlan ran over. Deathstroke kicked his legs tripping him. "Lets get out of here." Said Chameleon.

"He needs to die. I need my immunity." Said Deathstroke.

"From what?" Asked Chameleon

"Don't worry." Said Deathstroke. He threw a bomb on Lachlans chest. "Now we can go." The two waited for a building and when the train went past one they jumped on it. Lachlan got up and saw the villains had gone. He also noticed the bomb on his chest.

"Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan. He tried to remove it but it was stuck. "Son of a bitch!" He saw Deathstrokes sword on the ground. He picked it up. He cut at the bomb. The bomb fell off but tore part of his spidey suit off. "Damn it." Said Lachlan. The bomb had 10 second lefts. Lachlan chucked it in the air as hard as he could. The bomb exploded in the air but something went wrong. A black ooze fell from it. "You've got to be kidding!" Yelled Lachlan furiously. "Where is everyone getting symbiote from?" He quickly jumped up and tried to catch it in a web. He missed it. The symbiote fell to the ground. It scurried off. "I don't think so." Lachlan swung to the ground and ran after it. He saw the Symbiote ahead. It turned a corner. Lachlan went after it. The symbiote was heading towards a garden store. "Got you now." Said Lachlan. Lachlan went into it. The place was abandoned. "Of course. Bring me to this horror house." He walked around. His Spidey sense went off. But before he could react a giant stem smashed through the ground. Four more came out. "What the hell?"

There was a cackling laugh. Lachlan turned and saw Ivy standing on a lefd platform. But she wasnt light green like her file was. She was a dark green colour. "Found the symbiote." Said Lachlan.


	11. Chapter 11

Poison

"Symbiote?" Said Ivy. "I like the sound of that. And thank you for coming here. Saved me time to go look for you." She shot another stem at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged it.

"Dont flatter yourself Tree bitch." Mocked Lachlan. "Anyway hows the symbiote going to help you? Whats it going to do that you cant already?"

"True. But with the help of this." She said pulling out a tablet. The Tablet of Order and Chaos.

"Oh you're kidding. Where'd you get that?" Said Lachlan.

"Your friend on the glider left it here after our disagreement. He wanted to take over my business. He used this as a power source but wasnt quick enough to use." She tightened her grip and suddenly the stems broke open. A bunch of plant people emerged from them.

"Uh-oh." Said Lachlan. The plant creatures ran at him. Lachlan ran back. One creature turned itself into cactus skin. The creature shot at him. Lachlan dodged. An outline of spikes surrounded him. "That was close." He stood straight. "Bring it." Suddenly the rest of them turned into cactus skin. "Ok bye bye." Said Lachlan before he ran off. "Ok so I'm up against someone who is powered by symbiote and a powerful artefact with a cactus army. Oh and she can control any plant. I need a pay rise." He said to himself. Suddenly a Fly Trap crashed through the plants next to him. The plant tried to eat him but Lachlan dodged it. He shot a web to the roof and swung past it. He landed two meters from Ivy. She spun around and saw him.

"Got you." She said. Lachlan looked away and saw some weed killer. He shot a web at it. When it came to his hands he looked up but was smacked by Ivys vine. He crashed through the buildings wall. The weed killer landed. "Nice try." She said. She threw the weed killer away. "Come my army." She said walking through the hole. Lachlan was gone. The creatures exited behind her. "Find him." Said Ivy. The creatures ran offs. Lachlan was watching from a nearby building. "If I can get rid of that Table hopefully the creatures will die as well." Thought Lachlan. Lachlan placed a web where the bomb had removed. "Let's do this." He jumped down in the middle of the street. "Hey Ivy! Looking for me." She turned around.

"Kill him!" She yelled. The plant creatures ran at him. They started shooting spikes at him. Lachlan dodged them.

"Going to have to do better then that to kill me."

"Oh I have something planned." Said Ivy. She snapped her fingers. Suddenly the plant creatures morphed together creating a giant plant monster. The creature roared.

"Not again." Said Lachlan.

"Does this remind you of Bane growing into a monster? I don't want to make it to boring." She placed her hand on the monster and the symbiote left her and took over the monster.

"Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan.

"Sic him boy." She said laughing. The creature chased after Lachlan. Lachlan turned and started swinging. The creature was gaining on him. "Great a massive plant after me with symbiote. At least Ivy should be easier to get to and grab the tablet now." Lachlan continued to swing. Suddenly a fly trap came from around the building in front of him. It reached for Lachlan. Lachlan dodged its attack. The fly trap went past him and bit the massive monster. The creature roared in pain. It continued after him. "I'm going to need a really big bell for this." Said Lachlan. The creature was picking up speed "On second thoughts maybe, I'm going to need a napalm strike." He kept swinging. "Thats it." He thought. "I can use the rockets on the jet I bought with me. I just need... To remember where the Batcave is. Damn it I forgot." He pulled out his phone. He called Batman. The phone beeped. He looked and saw a green question mark on it. "You've got to be kidding." He answered the phone. "What the hell do you want?" He said.

"No need to get angry." Said Riddler. "I might not tell you where the bomb is."

"Fine. Where is it?" Said Lachlan still swinging away from the plant.

"I won't tell you. But I will give you a hint." Said Riddler before hanging up.

"That doesn't help." He thought. His phone beeped. He looked at it noticing a text. He opened it revealing a riddle. "Oh come on. I'm being chased by a symbiote creature." He swung around a corner. "I need to find a bomb somewhere in the city." The creature swiped at him and Lachlan swung over it. "And he decided to give me a riddle to show me where it is." He read the message revealing a bunch of pictures. "A blue P. a gun. An outline of a dead person and Batman?" He thought. The creature was picking up speed and Lachlan was still swinging with one hand. "Police station!" He yelled. He checked his phone. "Which is in the opposite direction past the creature." He said frustrated. The plant monster went to bite him. But Lachlan quickly swung up in the air. He spun and swung in the opposite direction. The plant creature crashed through a building. It got up and chased after Lachlan again. Ivy was a fair distant away. "Hey Ivy!" Yelled Lachlan. She turned and saw Lachlan swinging towards her. He went to grab the tablet but she jumped causing Lachlan to over swing and miss. "Put that on the to do list." He said. "I need to get to the station before dealing with her."

The creature was catching up to him. It swung its vines at him. Lachlan tried to dodge it but he was hit into a building. Lachlan looked up and saw the police station in the distance. He went to run but was slapped into the building by the vine. The vine grabbed him. It picked him up. The creature stared at him. It opened its mouth and went to eat him. Lachlan tried to get loose but he couldn't. Just before he was eaten the creature screamed. Its grip loosened and Lachlan escaped. He landed back on the building. He saw Killer Croc clawing at the creatures symbiote and biting the creature when the symbiote was removed. Lachlan moved his focus back to the police station. He jumped and swung towards it. The creature saw Lachlan escaping. It slapped croc away and continued after him. The creature roared. Lachlan looked behind him and saw the creature was back after him. "Can't supervillains do anything right?" Said Lachlan. The police station was in reach. He did one final swing and landed on the roof. He ran over. Ge found the bomb with 10 seconds to go. "No time to get to the river." Thought Lachlan. The creature was now at the building. It went to eat him. '5...4..." The bomb ticked.

"Please work." Said Lachlan as he chucked the bomb in the creatures mouth. The creature swallowed the bomb. It stood there for a second. Suddenly there was an explosion coming from the creatures stomach. The creature was roaring in pain. Fire started coming out if it. The symbiote started to burn off. After a while it disintegrated. The plant creature was left. It started breaking apart. Eventually it fully died. "Now to take care of the other two." He turned around. "Where are they?" There were sounds of chaos coming from a few blocks away. "There we go." He swung towards it. Lachlan looked at his suit and noticed the webbing fell off. "I need another suit. I should head to the batcave after this." Meanwhile at the chaose Ivy and Croc were fighting. "Give me the rock!" Ordered Croc.

"No chance." Said Ivy shooting bamboo at Croc. Croc stood there and deflected them.


	12. Chapter 12

An unlikely team up

"Gonna have to do better than that." He hissed. He charged at her. Ivy gripped the tablet and suddenly a tree grew out from under Croc knocking him into the railway station above. Croc cut through the tree. He leaped at Ivy tackling her off her leaf platform. They both landed on the road. The tablet slid across the road. They both got up and ran towards it. Ivy picked it up. Croc clawed at her. Before he could his arm was grabbed by a vine. His legs were then grabbed. Finally she wrapped a vine around his neck and started choking him.

"Good night." She said. Suddenly a web hit the tablet and the tablet was removed from her hand. "What the?" She turned around and saw Lachlan on a building holding the tablet.

"If you two cant stop arguing, then neither of you get the cool looking rock." Mocked Lachlan.

"Big mistake!" Yelled Ivy removing the vines from Croc and aiming them for Lachlan. Lachlan dodged all but one. The last one hit his arm causing him to fall and drop the tablet. Lachlan got up and saw the tablet. The three looked at each other. Ivy and Croc ran for it. Lachlan shot a web at it, but instead got Crocs leg and tripped him over. Croc was furious. He ripped up a chunk of the road and chucked it at Lachlan. This gave Ivy time to grab the tablet. Lachlan dodged it. He shot a web it and swung it back at Croc. Croc dodged it and the chunk missed him and hit Ivy. Lachlan swung up and kicked Croc over and ran to the tablet. He picked it up. "Can't we all just get along?" Joked Lachlan.

Croc got up. "You make a good point kid." He said. He helped Ivy up. "How about a temporary truce until we kill the Spider and split the 50 million."

Lachlans heart sunk.

Ivy thought about it. "25 million is still a lot of money. You have a deal." The shook hands and focused on Lachlan.

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He yelled. The two ran at him "Son of a bitch." He said. He turned and swung. "I've got to keep this away from them." He said. He turned a corner. The two followed him. Ivy created a giant leaf and used it to fling Croc at him. "Got you now." Hissed Croc as he tackled Lachlan out of the sky dropping the tablet again. They both landed on the ground with Croc squishing Lachlan. Lachlan was moving his arms trying to break free. "I'll get off once you stop breathing." Lachlan stopped moving his arms. "You think I'm going to fall for that?" Mocked Croc. Lachlan shot a web at Crocs heads direction. Once it hit Crocs head Lachlan pulled it smashing Crocs head into the ground. Lachlan squirmed out. "Thank God." He said. His Spidey Sense went off. He turned and saw Ivy lunging towards him with a spiked arm. Lachlan dodged mostly but got stabbed in the arm. "Damn it." He said. He kneeled on the ground.

"Got you right where I want you." She said. She went to stab him but suddenly there was a car horn. Ivy turned and saw a limo driving at her. Before she could respond she was hit by the car. Lachlan quickly dived before being hit. The car stopped. The front door opened. A woman got out. Catwoman. "Hey there spider. Batman called saying you'd need help. Looks like he was right." She walked over and helped him up.

"A few more seconds and I would have figured it out." He said standing up.

"Whats all the fuss about?" She asked.

"The tablet over..." Lachlan started but he saw Croc running for it. "Quick we need to stop him." He shot a wen between the buildings he was standing in between. "Jump on." He said. Cat jumped on. Lachlan jumped on behind it and pulled it. He let go and Cat went flying towards Croc. She got her claws out.

"Yoohoo." She said. Croc turned around and Cat tackled him and clawed at him. Ivy stood up. Lachlan looked at her. She looked at him then at the tablet. She started running. Lachlan webbed the wound and began running. Ivy almost had it. Lachlan once again webbed towards it and grabbed it. "Cat lets go."

"See you around big guy." She said getting off Croc and running to Lachlan.

"Get up you scaled bastard." Said Ivy lifting Croc up.

Cat jumped on Lachlans back. "Lets go." She said. Lachlan swung around Gotham. "Whats the plan?"

"We need to get the tablet away from them." Said Lachlan. The two kept swinging with the villains chasing them. Lachlan looked up and saw they were under the bridge. "Hold on." He said. He lunged in the air and web zipped up onto the bridge.

"Give us a boost." Hissed Croc. Ivy commanded a plant under him and flicked him into the air and onto the bridge. Ivy followed him up. Lachlan landed on the bridge. Cat got off him. "What now?" She asked.

Lachlan started walking and she followed. "We need to get out of here before..." He was interrupted by his Spidey sense. He jumped pushing Cat out of the way. Croc landed in front of them. Ivy appeared as well. "Before exactly that happens."

"Give us the tablet and I'll make your death quick." Ordered Ivy.

"Eat me." Said Lachlan.

"Have it your way." Said Ivy. The two villains ran at them.

"You take plant bitch and I'll take big and scaly." Said Lachlan.

"Righteo." She said running at Ivy. Croc went to slap her but she diver over his arm and tackled Ivy. Croc turned to Lachlan but was kicked in the face by him knocking him down. Croc fell down. He went to web him down but Croc grabbed his leg. Croc stood up holding Lachlan by his leg. He took the tablet from him. He then chucked Lachlan over the edge of the bridge. Lachlan shot a web at the bridge and swung under it. He then swung back up the other side. Croc was using the Tablet to power up. Before he could finish Lachlan swung at him. "Surprise!" He yelled. He kicked Croc sending him flying dropping the Tablet. The Tablet slid under a group of cars. Ivy was busy trying to squash Cat with trees. "Keep still!" She yelled.

Cat kept dodging. "And to think they call you useful." She mocked.

Ivy became furious. She used all the power she could to create a living tree. "Skin her!" She ordered.

The tree creature ran at Cat. Cat jumped up and kicked it. The creature fell over and crushed a car. Cat ran up and started scratching it. Lachlan ran over to the cars where the tablet went under. He looked underneath. The Tablet was on the other side. He jumped over the cars. He reached under and saw Croc running towards the pile. Lachlan webbed the Tablet just as Croc barged into them sending them flying. Lachlan grabbed onto one of them and went with it and the tablet. The car landed and rolled on the ground. Lachlan jumped before being squashed. He landed on the railing of the bridge with the tablet on the ground in front of him. Croc ran at him. He was too quick for Lachlan to run. Croc went to claw him. Lachlan quickly webbed the Tablet to him and used it as a shield. Croc clawed the tablet. Suddenly the tablet exploded. A purple force came out and hit all of them. Lachlan fell but hang on to the bridge. The tablet shards fell off the bridge and fell to the river. A garbage barge was going past and shattered parts fell into it. "At least its out of their reach." Said Lachlan. Croc and Ivy crashed into the bridge walls and Cat crashed into a car. The tree creature fell into the river. Cat got up and saw Croc and Ivy on the ground. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared behind her. Cat turned around and saw the figure. Before she could react she was grabbed. The figure put her to sleep with knockout gas. The figure shot a grapple hook up to the top of the bridge. They went up and got in a jet. They flew off. Lachlan climbed up and noticed Cat was gone. "Cat!" He yelled. "She must've left." Croc started to get up. Lachlan shot a web at him and flung towards him. He kicked him in the head knocking him down. He webbed the villains together. He then webbed them to the wall. He walked over to them and slapped them awake. "Good you're up." He said.

"Congratulations you got us." Mocked Ivy. "What are you going to do now?"

"I want you to tell me which one of you has the hostages."

"What hostages?" Said Ivy. "I don't need hostages as leverage."

"What about you ugly?" He asked Croc.

"Why would I take hostages?" He hissed.

"Good point. I think theyd die if they spent more then 30 minutes with you." He mocked. Croc roared.

"Who said we had hostages?" Asked Ivy.

"Joker."

"You're going to believe him?" Mocked Ivy. "And I thought he was stupid. You're a friggen idiot. Its a diversion."

Lachlan remembered what Joker had said to him. "I found a contract on your head and thought I could take out some rivals. So I listed a few other villains who have their own crew. So with you here you can stop them and I can claim victory."

"Son of a bitch." He said. He began to swing off leaving the villains tied up. "I need to get back to Jokers and I'm going to kick his ass." He swung back into the city and landed on a building. His Spidey sense went off. "What now?" He looked at the streets at a store. He jumped down and realised all the TV's in the store were all on the same channel. Also the whole street was on the same channel. "This can't be good."


	13. Chapter 13

He walked closer. On the screen was a woman sitting tied to a chair. The camera moved closer. Suddenly a terrifying voice came over the video. "Fear. One of the most powerful weapons in world. Fear is what keeps us in control. Without fear we believe we are free and can't be controlled. I am here to prove everyone can be controlled." The camera turned revealing a man in a mask.

"Scarecrow." Lachlan said to himself. On the screen Scarecrow walked over to the woman in the chair. He was holding a needle. He injected the needle into the woman. The woman started having a fit. She was screaming. There was a horrified look on her face. She was pulling on the ropes trying to break free. Her arms started to bleed. She was screaming. Scarecrow walked over to the woman. He was holding another needle. He stabbed her again. The woman stopped. She became unconscious. Lachlan watched the screen. Suddenly her eyes opened up. Blood filled her eyes. Her head flung back. It then slowly rose up. She opened her mouth trying to scream but no noise came out. Suddenly blood came gushing out of her mouth. Blood was going everywhere. Her eyes started bleeding. Suddenly the blood stopped and the woman died. The camera turned back to Scarecrow. "You see. I can choose who lives and dies. In 30 minutes a bomb will go off releasing the first formula. 30 minutes after that I'll release the second one which will kill all of Gotham. Unless Spiderman is killed and brought to me." The camera turned off. Lachlan stood there and turned seeing everyone in the streets staring at him.

"This isn't going to end well for me is it?" He said.

"Get him!" Yelled a civilian.

"Great how am i supposed to survive without hurting anyone?" Said Lachlan. Civilians started running at him. "Its going to be fun figuring it out." He pulled out hid phone to call Batman. A civilian went to hit him. Lachlan jumped. "Come on." He said. There was no response. A group of civilians tackled Lachlan.

"Keep him down." Said another pulling out a knife.

"You don't want to do this." Said Lachlan.

"I have no choice." He said.

"Fine." Lachlan shot a web at his legs and pulled him over. He then used all his force to get everyone off him. People went flying. Lachlan shot webnets where they were going to land. "Ok maybe Fury." He called. "No response? Damn it. Maybe Avengers?" He stood there dodging attacks. "What the hell? Still no answer. Looks like I'm on my own." He said. A man ran at him with a bat. Lachlan dived to the side causing him to miss. He shot a web at him. All of a sudden two police cars turned up. "Finally some back up." Said Lachlan. The cops got out of the car. "Thanks for the help guys!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Don't thank us." Said one.

"Perfect." Said Lachlan sarcastically. The cops shot at Lachlan. Lachlan swung up to a building. He landed on the roof. His Spidey Sense went off. He saw an arrow flying at him. He dodged it. He looked at the direction it came. No one was there. He looked at the arrow and saw a note. He looked at it. It had a map drawn on it with Scarecrows location. He wasn't sure if it was real or not. He figured he needed to follow it. "Really the sewers? If this isn't his hideout I will find the shooter and KILL THEM." He looked over the edge of the building. He saw a manhole in the streets in the middle of a mob. "Awesome." He said. "Lets get started." He ran and leapt off the building. He web swung down. He landed in the middle of the crowd. One person swung at him with a bat. Lachlan dived and webbed his face. He shot web walls at the crowd surrounding him. The crowd was stuck. They couldn't get past it. "Now. Time for Scarecrow." He went to open the manhole but his Spidey sense went off. "I knew this was a trap!" Suddenly he realised it wasn't the sewers that was danger. The danger was coming from behind him. A tank rammed through the webbing. "Time to go." He quickly opened up the manhole and jumped down. The manhole shut. Lachlan looked around but couldn't see anything. "I'll have to use Spidey Sense." He said. He walked around. He checked his phone. "15 minutes left." He said. He saw a light ahead. "I've got a bad feeling."

He ran towards it. He turned a corner and saw an open door. "Yep. Really bad feeling." He slowly approached it. He looked inside and saw a chair. He saw a dead body on the chair. There was no lights but he could identify it as a body. He walked over to it. His spidey sense went off. Before he could react the door slammed shut. Lights went on. Lachlan looked at the chair. There wasn't a body. But a skeleton. He was confused. The woman died only minutes ago. Unless... Suddenly a monitor turned on. Lachlan looked at it. "Spider-man. Im surprised you found me so quick." Said Scarecrow through the monitor.

"I knew this was a... Wait what?" He said confused. "You mean you didnt send someone or something to give me directions?"

"No. What gives you that idea?"

Lachlan was confused. Who had sent him that note. It didnt matter at the moment. Scarecrow has him trapped. "You've got me now. Get rid of the bomb." He ordered.

"What bomb?" Said Scarecrow. "Oh you mean the one I mentioned in the video. Wow. Its strange how heroes seem to win alot when you're all so stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Said Lachlan.

"I don't need a bomb to get what I want. All i needed was to tell a story about killing everyone, and the whole city will turn to their natural instinct."

"So there is no formula?"

"There is. Its just not for Gotham." Said scarecrow.

"Im lost." Said Lachlan.

"Sure. If I released my formula on the city everyone will lose it. But then there will be no one to test later formulas on. But now that I have a guinea pig with super human powers. Who knows how long I can keep testing formulas on you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Said Lachlan. Suddenly parts of the ground opened up. A door opened and Scarecrow walked out. Scarecrow walked over. "Good night." Said Scarecrow. Lachlan felt tired and dizzy

But suddenly Lachlan regained control. "I dont think so."

"What? Impossible!" Yelled Scarecrow pulling out a needle. He swung at Lachlan but Lachlan dodged. He grabbed Scarecrow by the arm and chucked him. He crashed into the wall. "Nice try bitch." He mocked. He kicked him in the head knocking him out. He webbed him down. "I'll get the cops to come get you." Lachlan headed to the room Scarecrow came out of. He looked for an exit. He saw a tunnel. He followed it and it lead to a door. He opened the door which had a ladder inside. He climbed up it out of the sewer. He looked around. "Oh-no." He said. There were green question marks everywhere. "Thats not good." He said. His spidey sense went off. There was a menacing laugh followed by loud footsteps. He turned around and saw a giant robot. "Well Well what do we have here?" Said the robot in a familiar voice.

"Riddler." Said Lachlan. "What have you done?"

"Taken whats mine. You see while you were fighting the others, I used the time to put my plan into action. And all thats left is to kill you." Said Riddler. Riddler charged at him.

"Not again." Said Lachlan as he started to swing away. "I'm getting real sick of being chased by giants in this city." He swung up. He then shot a web net between two buildings in Riddlers path. Riddler just charges through it. "Should have seen that coming." Said Lachlan. He continued to swing away. He looked back and saw Riddler had stopped. Lachlan stuck to a building. Suddenly rocket launchers appeared of the robot. "Oh crap." Riddler shot rockets at him. Lachlan started swinging. The first missile hit the building he jumped off. Two more were coming after him. "I know." He said to himself. He shot a web at a building both sides of him. He swung up and flung backwards. He headed to Riddler. The missiles turned and followed

"Ready to give up?" He said.

"Not exactly." Said Lachlan. As he got closer Riddler went to grab him. Lachlan dodged it. The missiles came towards the robot and hit it knocking it backwards. Riddler prevented it from falling. He turned and saw Lachlan swinging away. "Where are you going?" Said Riddler running after him. Riddler pressed a button and his arm turned into a sword.

Lachlan looked back. "Oh crap" he said. Riddler jumped in the air. "Oh crap , Oh crap." Said Lachlan swinging faster. Riddler landed infront of him. Before Lachlan could react he ran into the robots leg. He fell to the ground. He tried to swing a web. It hit a building but to late. It only slowed him down. He landed face first. He got up. He looked down and saw the web he put over his chest was on the ground. He went to web a new one onto his chest. But to his surprise his costume wasn't broken. There was no hole. "Wait a second." Lachlan was confused. Then he figured it out. He swung through the robots legs. He made a web between two buildings for him to trip over. Riddler turned. He went to go forward but tripped. Lachlan swung a fair distance. He stopped and turned around. He landed on the ground. "Come and get me!" He mocked

Riddler got up. He charged at Lachlan. "I hope I'm right." Said Lachlan. Riddler jumped towards Lachlan. He was about to land on him. Lachlan looked away. Nothing happened. He looked up and saw that the robot had frozen. Everything except him had frozen. "I knew it." He turned around but was punched in the face. He flew backwards. Before he could land he was hit again. He fell on the ground. He looked at his attacker. "What the hell?" He said realising the attacker was another him.

"How pathetic." Said the double. "You think you're a hero." Lachlan stood up."You think you have the ability to save everyone. But you can't. You're worthless."

"Shut up." Said Lachlan.

"You think you're a tough guy? You think you're destined to save this crap hole of a planet."

"I'm getting real sick of you." Said Lachlan.

"You're always trying to get everyones approval. Fury's. The Avengers. And why? Because you're grateful they were stupid enough to let you join? Or because you can prove to yourself your not useless."

"I will kill you." Said Lachlan.

"No you wont. You dont have it in you." Said the double. "If you did have the guts you would have killed Mysterio when you had the chance. But you didn't. You're pathetic!"

"That's it you son of a bitch!" Yelled Lachlan swinging up and kicking the double away. The double crashed into a building. Lachlan walked up. He picked up the clone. He chucked him through a building. The clone crashed out through the other side. The clone looked up and saw Lachlan running through the building.

The clone was holding a knife behind his back. "Thats right. Come and get it."

Lachlan jumped at him. When he got closer the clone swung at him. Lachlan had sensed it and grabbed the clones arm. The two fought over it. Lachlan pushed it at the clones throat. "Do it." Said the clone. Lachlan pushed harder. But he stopped.

Scarecrow

"No." He said before punching the clone in the face knocking him out. He turned and walked off. "Ok lets hope this works." Said Lachlan webbing the ground. Suddenly the clone got up. He picked up the knife. He went to stab Lachlan in the back. Lachlan turned. Grabbed the knife forcing it into the clones stomach. "Nice try." Lachlan pulled out the knife. The dead clone fell on the the ground. Lachlan held the knife and threw it to the ground as hard as he could. The ground cracked. He webbed the ground with both hands. He started pulling on it. He pulled as hard as he could. The ground started tearing. He kept pulling. He almost had it. He pulled one last time. The ground split and a chunk of it flew out. Lachlan fell over backwards. He got up. He looked in the hole seeing a black void. "No place like home." He said. He jumped into the void. All of a sudden he woke up. He was lying on a table. His mask had been removed. It was on a table near by. At the end of the table was Scarecrow facing the other way. He was talking to his henchmen. Lachlan was still lying down. He tried to think of how to take down Scarecrow. Before he could react Scarecrow turned around and realised he was awake. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

"You're awake? That's impossible!" Said Scarecrow. He lunged at Lachlan. Lachlan leapt up. He kicked Scarecrow in the head knocking him back. Lachlan landed on the ground. One henchmen swung at him. Lachlan grabbed him arm and kneed him in the stomach. Another one aimed his gun. Lachlan dived. The goon continued to shoot bullets. Lachlan landed behind the table. He webbed both remaining goons and flung them into a wall. Lachlan turned around just in time to see Scarecrow lunge at him. Lachlan dodged his attack. Scarecrow turned and punched Lachlan in the chest. He punched him in the head. He then kicked Lachlan in the chest sending him flying. Lachlan crashed through a door. He landed in front of a group of people tied to a chair. "Found the hostages." Said Lachlan.

"And none of you are leaving alive." Said Scarecrow standing in the hole, pulling out a handgun. He aimed the gun at Lachlan.

Lachlan put his hands up. "Wait." He said. Scarecrow got ready to shoot. Lachlan webbed above Scarecrow.

"You have such terrible aim." Lachlan smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Scarecrow looked up and saw the webbing attached to the top of the hole. Before he could react Lachlan pulled on it causing it to weaken. The wall collapsed on Scarecrow knocking him down. As he fell Scarecrow fired the gun. The bullet went past Lachlan hitting one of the hostages in the head. "No!" Yelled Lachlan. He ran over to the hostage and pulled off the bag. He was shocked. The hostage was wearing a clown mask. Just like Jokers goons. He removed the bags off the other three. All wearing clown masks. He considered something. How did Joker know about the hostages. How did he know only one of them had the hostages. "This was all a distraction." Said Lachlan. Lachlan didn't know what the distraction was for but whatever it was it couldn't be good. Lachlan ran to the collapsed wall. He grabbed his mask and ran out of the lab. 10 minutes later he arrived back to where he entered the sewers at. He climbed out. He looked around. Everything was normal. Well the city was still destroyed but no one was attacking him on site. "Thank god." He said.

"There he is!" Yelled a man.

"Damn it." Said Lachlan. People turned and saw him. They started charging at him. Lachlan jumped and swung at a building. He swung up to it. He was safe up there. His costumed was ruined from the fight against Scarecrow and it smelt bad as well. "I really need to find my jet. But first I need the Batcave." Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at it. "Finally." He said. "Bat's I need hell..." He was interrupted.

"Sorry Mr Spider-man but this isn't Master Bruce. This is his butler Alfred."

"Who's Bruce?" Asked Lachlan.

"Bruce Wayne. You should know. Batman" Said Alfred.

Lachlan went blank. Ooooh." He finally said. "That explains why he didn't need directions to Wayne Manor to find the bomb."

"Yes. Thankfully thats over. Anyway is Master Bruce with you?"

"No. He was stabbed. He said he would head to the cave." Said Lachlan. "That was hours ago."

"Well he hasn't turned up." Said Alfred.

"Ok send me directions to the cave and I'll meet you there."

"Right." Said Alfred hanging up.

Lachlan started swinging. His phone beeped with the location of the Batcave. Lachlan swung off towards it. An hour later he arrived at the cave. He was greeted by Alfred. "Hello sir." Said Alfred. "I hope you don't mind but I looked in your jet to see of you bought anything that could help trace Bruce. I found a spare costume in there and took the liberty to ask a friend Lucias Fox to enhance it." A chamber opened up and revealed his costume. (Amazing Spider-man 2 costume)

"Nice." Said Lachlan.

"Yes. I figured it would help in your fight against Joker." Lachlan looked at him. "Master Bruce messaged me while Joker held you captive."

"Fair enough." Said Lachlan.

"Your new costume features smoke pellets which are activated by this button on you wrists." He showed him the button. "The suit is now more fire proof. Unfortunately he didn't have the time or resources to complete it. That's all there is."

"It will do. Thanks." Said Lachlan walking over and taking the costume. "Be right back." 10 minutes later he walked out without the mask on "Not bad." Said Lachlan. "Ok so what have you got?"

"Not much. No Gps." Said Alfred. "No way of finding Batman."

Suddenly the computers starting buzzing. Static appeared on the screen. "What the hell?" Said Lachlan. A picture came on screen showing Bruce tied to a chair. The camera panned showing Catwoman, Robin and Talia tied to chairs. The camera turned and the screen was now on Joker.

"Hello there Spider-man." He said with laughter in his voice. "Isn't this a nice surprise? Now you're probably wondering what is happening. Well I have kidnapped your friends and i intend to kill them. Now since I'm such a nice guy and you've taken out my competition, I will give you exactly 45 minutes to get back here and save them. Any longer and I will start killing them after every minute that passes. Your time starts." He looked at his watch. "Now." The screen went black. Lachlan started walling to his jet. "This is strange." Said Lachlan.

"I agree. How did someone like Joker manage to kidnap them. They are all good when it comes to defence."

"I don't know. But there is one thing I do know about Jokers reign of terror." Said Lachlan getting in the jet."

"What's that?" Asked Alfred.

Lachlan put his mask on. "It ends tonight"


	14. Chapter 14- The final battle

Final Showdown

Lachlan started the jet. He turned it on and headed to the Steel Mill. After 40 minutes of flying he arrived. He got out and noticed there were no goons this time. It was quiet "This definitely not suspicious." 5 minutes left. He ran towards the entrance. When he entered he could hardly see anything. "Crap." Said Lachlan. He cautiously walked forward relying on his Spidey sense to protect him. He walked forward. He saw double doors ahead. His Spidey Sense started going off. He slowly made his way to the door. He opened it into a full dark room. He carefully walked in. Spidey Sense was still going. Suddenly all the lights turned on. They blinded him for a second. When he regained sight he saw Catwoman tied to a chair. "Cat!" Yelled Lachlan running over to her. When he got to her he went to the back of the chair. He pulled on the ropes. "Almost got it." They finally broke. He helped her up. "Easy." He said.

"Spider-man?" She said.

"Yeah it's me." He said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember we were fighting Ivy and Croc and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind." She said.

"We'll figure out who did that later. Where are the others?" He asked.

"Spider-man!" Yelled Joker from above. Lachlan turned and saw him.

"Joker." Said Lachlan. "Where are the others?"

"Im so glad you could make it." He mocked. "The others? You could say they're hanging around." Joker presses a button. Suddenly the wall in front of him under Joker opened. Hanging above a pool of lava were Robin, Batman and Talia handing from a steel rope.

"You son of a bitch." Said Lachlan. "Out of curiosity how did you pull that off. No offence but you don't look like someone who could pull something this difficult off."

"You could say he had a little help." Said a mysterious voice from behind. Lachlan turned and looked up. He saw a shadowed figure looking down above. The person jumped down. Before Lachlan could identify him he was kicked in the chest. Lachlan regained control. He went to punch him but the person dodged it. He tried kicking but the person kicked Lachlan's legs knocking him over. Lachlan was lying on the ground. He looked and identified hid attacker. He had never seen him before only on paper when he was looking for him.

*A week after joining Avengers*

Lachlan was walking around the Helicarrier. He had just gotten back from stopping Kraven from hunting him down. "What to do?" Suddenly Black widow ran past him. "Whats the hurry?" He asked.

"Fury needs us. He's got a lead on someone we've been looking for." She said continuing running. Lachlan followed her. He entered the main room where every SHIELD agent were working harder than normal. "That cant be good." He walked over to where Fury was talking to Iron man. "Whats going on?" He asked.

Tony handed him a folder. "Here."

Lachlan opened the folder. "Who is this?"

"Someone we've been looking for for a long time." Said Fury.

Lachlan read the file. "Expert weapons man. Move prediction. Who is this?"

*present day*

"Taskmaster." Said Lachlan standing up. "Been looking for you for a while."

"Looks like you've found me. Unfortunately you're not leaving here alive."

"So this is it. You two bought me here? You two think you can beat me? I mean sure. Tasky kidnapped Batman, robin, Catwoman and Talia. And can mimic my moves." He paused. "I'm screwed."

Lachlan went to attack Taskmaster but he picked up Catwoman who was still on the ground. He held his sword to her throat. "Try anything funny and dies."

Lachlan stood still.

"It's not just us." Said Joker.

"What do you mean?" Said Lachlan.

"Meaning he's not alone." Said a female voice. Harley Quinn walked out behind Joker holding a hammer. Suddenly Deathstroke and Chameleon came out from where the other three were hanging. "Wait. Chameleon? You're working for Joker? How the hell did you get into business with him?" Lachlan asked.

"Thanks to me." Said a familiar Voice.

"Oh no. Please no. No no no no." He turned and saw Goblin fly in from behind him. Lachlan dived. Goblin flew up next to Joker.

"Good work Joker." Said Goblin. "Just as planned."

"Wait a second. You two?" Said Lachlan.

"Well he's the brains of this operation." Said Joker. "And I am..."

"His bitch?" Lachlan interrupted. Joker stared at him. "Sorry. Continue."

"Im the one who got everything done. Mysterio always thought of me as useless. This will show him. Behold i give you the Superior Seven!" Lachlan was confused.

"Seven? I thought I was bad at maths. Theres only six of you."

"Count again." Said another familiar voice.

"Oh crap." Lachlan turned and saw Riddler sitting in a robot suit. "That is to creepy to be funny."

"What are you talking about?" Said Riddler.

"Nothing." He said remembering the dream. "Wait a second." He looked at Joker then back at Riddler. "This is priceless."

"What?" Said Riddler.

"You're the one who put this together. Not Goblin." Said Lachlan.

"What the hell are you going on about Spider?" Said Goblin with anger in his voice. "I set this all up. Not him."

"That would almost be true if you weren't in jail at the time." Said Lachlan. "There's no way you could have known about the bounty."

"How would you know?" Asked Goblin.

"Because Mysterio told me. He said after I defeated the Destroyer that was when he put out the bounty."

"So?!" Said Goblin.

"Well if I'm correct that was after I kicked your ass you smug piece of shit. So that leaves Riddler. The only one in this room smart enough to hack Stanges computer. So I'm guessing Riddler, who knows a thing or two found out about you and Mysterio, Joker. So which is why he offered you a deal. He helps you kill me. You get everything you and Mysterio worked on even the stuff he hid from you, while Riddler gets the money. You had me fooled but then i thought of something. How would you do this? Then I remembered the bot. Once the bot arrives for the proof that where Riddler comes in. He captures the bot and programs it to take him to all of Mysterios hideout. Which is why he blocked your name on the list of villains. So none of this could be traced back to you." Said Lachlan.

Riddler began clapping. "Congratulations you solved the mystery. I'm impressed. Anything else you like to solve?" Asked Riddler.

"Yeah. Why haven't you noticed I've been stalling for her?" He asked.

"Who?" Asked Riddler.

"Now!" Yelled Lachlan.

Catwoman woke up. She kicked Taskmaster in the knee making his leg weak. She got loose of Taskmaster. She tossed him over onto the ground.

"Kill them!" Ordered Joker. "Bring me the Spiders head."

Goblin flew down towards Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way. Deathstroke ran and him while Chameleon shot at him. Deathstroke swung his sword at him. Lachlan dodged the strike. He then kicked Slade in the chest. Chameleon kept shooting. Catwoman lunged at Riddler robot. "Get off me!" Ordered Riddler trying to her off. He swung at her. She tried to dodge was too slow. Riddler punched her sending her flying at Lachlan. Lachlan's spidey sense went off. But he was too focused on dodging bullets he was hit by her. The two were on the ground. "Ok new plan." Said Lachlan getting up. He helped her up as well. "Ok we can't this this on our own. You get the others and I'll distract them." Said Lachlan.

"Ok." She said. She ran towards Chameleon and the three heroes.

"A rescue mission?" Mocked Joker. "Lets make things interesting." He pressed a button on the remote and they started lowering. Catwoman ran up. Chameleon aimed his gun but was to slow. Catwoman kicked in the chest winding him. She was thinking on how to get them down. Lachlan turned to notice Taskmaster was gone. Riddler ran at him. Lachlan jumped over him. He webbed his back and pulled him down. Suddenly Goblin attacked him from behind knocking him off his feet. They started fighting. Lachlan punched him in the chest. Followed by a knee in the groin. Goblin fell off the glider. Lachlan jumped off it. The glider headed towards the hanging trio. "Oh crap." He said. He ran towards it. He shot a web at the glider. The web attached and Lachlan pulled on it. His Spidey sense went off. Taskmaster appeared next to him. He swung his sword. Lachlan moved back but the sword cut the web. The glider continued to the three. Before it hit them Catwoman dived swinging them out of the way. The glider stuck into the wall behind them. Cat climbed the rope and started cutting it. The four kept swinging back and forth. Suddenly it snapped sending them flying to the ground. Lachlan tried to hit Taskmaster but Taskmaster kept predicting his moves. Lachlan tried to punch him but Taskmaster grabbed his hand. "You don't learn do you?" Said Taskmaster. He punched Lachlan in the face knocking him down. "I can predict anything you do."

Lachlan looked across from him. He shot a web next to Taskmaster. He pulled back and a metal pole. Taskmaster blocked it. "You still don't understand." Lachlan was laughing. Taskmaster looked next to him seeing a ramp with barrels rolling towards him. Before he could react he was hit by barrel after barrel. Eventually he was covered in barrels. "Nice prediction asshat." Mocked Lachlan standing up. Suddenly Harley appeared behind him swinging her hammer. Before he could react the hammer was grabbed. Standing next to her holding the hammer was Batman. "I don't think so." He said punching her. She staggered back. "Get Joker." Said Batman.

"With pleasure." Said Lachlan. He started to run over when a barrel rolled past him. Followed by another. Lachlan turned and saw that the barrels were all over the place. "Thats not good." He said. Suddenly his Spidey sense went off. He turned and saw Goblin was back on his glider. He swooped to Lachlan. Lachlan jumped and kicked him in the chest. He knocked him off. Lachlan landed infront of him. Goblin kicked in the chest. Lachlan regained his stance and tackled Goblin as he was getting up. The two fought on the ground. Lachlan was punching Goblin in the face. Goblin tried to fight back. He got one hand free. He pressed a button on his suit. His glider turned around. It sped towards Lachlan. He jumped before being hit. Suddenly Harley Quinn managed to take down Batman. Robin had been beaten by Deathstroke, Chameleon had Cat at gunpoint and Riddler was squishing Talia with his robots arm. Lachlan stood up. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by Taskmaster. Joker started laughing. "Got you now." He mocked. He jumped onto a nearby rope and slid down it. He walked over to him. "You thought you were so clever. You silly creature. But now youre trapped. I guess I'm not pathetic anymore. You are."

"You haven't won yet!" Said Lachlan.

"How? Try anything and he'll stop it. Theres nothing you can do." Mocked Joker. Joker pulled out the gun.

"It's too bad." Said Lachlan.

"And whats that?" Said Joker.

"That Tasky didn't see this coming." He said. They were confused. Lachlan managed to get his arm free. Before Taskmaster or Joker could react Lachlan shot a smoke capsule in Taskmaster eye hole in the mask. The smoke went off. Lachlan hit him with the back of his head. His grip loosened but he still held on. Joker went to shoot him but Lachlan lifted his legs and kicked Joker.

"Mr J!" Yelled Harley furiously. She grabbed the hammer and ran towards Lachlan. Lachlan grabbed Taskmasters arm and tossed him over onto the ground. Harley swung at him. Lachlan grabbed the hammer. "I will squash you!" She said. Lachlan pushed against the hammer. He managed to get control of the hammer. He lifted it and kicked Harley in the chest. All of a sudden Robin leg swiped Deathstroke causing him to fall. He then threw a batarang at Chameleons gun knocking it out of it hands. Catwoman turned and kicked him in the chest, followed by a punch to the face. Lachlan helped Batman up. "You help Talia, I'll deal with Joker." Said Lachlan. Batman ran towards Riddler. Lachlan turned to face Joker but instead saw Goblin flying at him. Lachlan jumped up and landed on the glider. Meanwhile Talia was trying to break free.

"There's no escaping little one." Mocked Riddler.

"I don't need to escape though." Said Batman as he jumped onto the suit.

"Get off me!" Yelled Riddler trying to grab Batman while holding Talia. Batman dodged Riddlers arm. He then punched through the glass leading to Riddler.

"Its over." He said reaching for Riddler.

"I don't think so." Said Riddler lifting his real hand up holding a taser. Before he could react Batman was tasered and fell off the suit. Unfortunately for Riddler the hand he used to taser Batman was the one that was being used to hold Talia. Riddler had realised what he had done. But before he could react he was grabbed out of his suit. Talia was now holding him up. Riddler laughed in fear. "Sorry?"

Talia smiled. She then chucked him into a wall. After he crashed he landed on the ground. She walked over to him. Riddler looked up at her. He knew he wouldnt have a chance but he went for it. He went to go stand up but Talia kicked him in the head knocking him out. Harley walked over to Batman who was on the ground. She rose the hammer. Before she could hit him Talia tackled her to the ground. Lachlan and Goblin were still fighting in the air. Unfortunately Goblin was winning. He kept punching Lachlan. Lachlan was almost unconscious. "Three years I've waited for this moment. And I'm going to savour every last punch." He went to punch but Lachlan laughed. "What?!" Yelled Goblin furiously.

"Not today." Said Lachlan leaning his head back. Goblin looked up. He saw a rope going from one side of the room to the other. Before his could react his was hit in the neck. Him and Lachlan fell and hit the ground. Lachlan was barley conscious. Goblin was fully knocked out. Taskmaster walked past him. "Sorry Osbourne. If anyone gets to kill the Spider, it's me." He walked over to Lachlan. He crouched down. "I know we haven't come up before so I don't know how more annoying you are then the other Spider-man. But I'm still going to enjoy this." He said. Suddenly he whispered. "Lachlan." Lachlan tensed up. "That's right. I know who you are. And once I'm done with you. Im going to head to New York and kill everyone you've cared about. Starting with this bitch you call a girlfriend." He stood up and pulled out his sword. He went to swing. At that moment all the rage in Lachlan's body built up. He became conscious. He rolled to the side. "What the..." Taskmaster started to say. But before he could do anything Lachlan jumped up and kicked Taskmaster in the chest pushing him back towards a window. Lachlan shot a web on both sides of him. He walked back pulling on the webs. He then sling shotted himself at Taskmaster kicked him through the window. Lachlan calmed down and tried to grab Taskmaster before he fell. Taskmaster fell into the river underneath him. Lachlan couldn't see him. He was gone. Lachlan turned and saw the fighting. Deathstroke vs Robin and Catwoman. Talia and Batman fighting Harley. He saw Goblin getting up. Lachlan ran up and kicked him in the head. He quickly removed Goblins armour. Webbed him down. He ran over to Chameleon doing the same and finally Riddler. With the other fighting their villains there was one thing left. Joker. He heard laughter. He turned and saw Joker putting on Goblins armour. "Thats not good." Said Lachlan. He ran towards him. He swung up and went to hit him. Before he could Joker turned and punched Lachlan with the armour. Lachlan landed on the ground.

"This is nice." Said Joker putting on the mask. He was now in full costume . Lachlan went to get up. Before he could Joker stepped on his back. "Not yet." He said. He bent down and turned Lachlan's head to face the others. "Watch. As I kill your friends." He pressed a button on his arm and the glider appeared. He pressed another button and spikes appeared. He pressed one more button and the glider flew towards Batman and Talia.

"Look out!" Yelled Lachlan.

Batman turned and saw the glider. Harley swung at them. Batman tackled Talia out of the way.

"Oh no." Said Joker. Harley saw the glider. She almost made it out of the way but the blade hit her lower hip. She held it and fell over. "Harley!" Yelled Joker. Batman ran over to her. "We need an ambulance now." Said Batman. He pulled a rag out of his belt and put it on the wound. "Keep pressure on that. Talia go call an ambulance and the police."

"If the police are here I can't be." She said.

"Just go get them!" He ordered. Talia ran out.

"This is all your fault!" Yelled Joker picking Lachlan up. "You bought this curse here. The plan was simple. You come here. Take out my rivals and then I kill you. But you had to screw it up. Now. Im going to tear you apart." He chucked Lachlan at a wall as hard as he can. Meanwhile Robin and Cat were struggling against Deathstroke. "He's too fast." Said Cat just before being kicked over. Robin helped her up.

"Admit defeat and I'll make your death quick." Said Slade.

Robin looked up and saw a wooden crate hanging above him. "I don't think so." Said Robin throwing a batarang at the chain holding it. The crate detached and landed on Deathstroke. Suddenly Deathstroke broke out.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" He mocked.

"Kind of." Said Robin.

Meanwhile Joker was still beating the living hell out of Lachlan by tossing him around. "With this technology there's no way you'll be able to stop me." He kicked Lachlan in the chest. "I'm faster and stronger then I've ever been."

"If only that technology had a mute button. Now that would have been a better funding choice." Mocked Lachlan. Joker kicked him in the chest. He rolled over on to his back. Joker stood over him. "Good night." He rose his foot. Lachlan saw a button on Jokers leg.

"Wait." Said Lachlan. Joker's foot hovered. "Before you squash me. I have a question. What happens when I do this?" He yelled as he pressed the button. At first nothing happened. "Damn it." He said. Suddenly he noticed the glider turning to face Joker with the blades sticking out. Lachlan started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Joker.

"That." He said nodding to the glider. Joker turned as the glider sped towards him. He dived out of the way. Lachlan rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Joker went to stand up. As he was standing he turned and saw Lachlan. Before he could do anything Lachlan was behind him. Lachlan punched Joker as hard as he could. Joker fell to his knees. Lachlan kicked him in the face. Joker fell to the ground. Lachlan was exhausted. He then realised Deathstroke was still active. But he remember Joker had Goblin armour on. He turned back to Joker noticing Joker was standing up holding Goblin's sword. "You've got to be kidding." Said Lachlan.

"Not as easy as you thought was it?" Mocked Joker.

Lachlan looked across the room and saw Harley's hammer near Batman. But Batman was focused on trying to keep Harley alive to notice. He needed to do this by himself. He looked back at Joker. With all his energy left he yelled. "Come at me bitch!"

Joker ran at him. He swung the sword. Lachlan dodged it. He kicked Joker in the chest and started running. Joker regained his balance. He held his arm up. The glider shot out a bomb. It shot it towards Joker and he caught it. "Hey kid!" He yelled. Lachlan stopped and looked behind him. "Catch!" Yelled Joker throwing the bomb. Before it got to Lachlan it exploded. "Damn it!" Yelled Joker.

"Nice try." Said Lachlan. His Spidey sense went off. Suddenly out of the smoke 8 Razor bats came out and headed to him. "Oh crap." He said. They were getting closer. Joker started laughing. Lachlan webbed 3 out of the air. The last five came at him. Lachlan started swinging with the bats after him. He quickly swung left causing two to crash into the wall. There were three left. He saw Deathstroke still fighting Robin and Catwoman. "I've got an idea." He swung towards Slade. Deathstroke had knocked the two on the ground. He walked over to them putting both his sword to their necks. "Got you know." He said.

"Yoohoo!" Said Lachlan. Slade turned and saw Lachlan swinging at him. He kicked him in the face and kept swinging. Slade regained control. Suddenly a razor bat hit his arm. Then another hit the same. Then the last one hit his leg. He removed the bats from his body. He turned back to Robin and Catwoman. They were both standing up. Before he could react they both punched him in the face knocking him down. Robin grabbed a rope and tied him down. "We need to help Spider-man." Said Robin. They both turned and saw Chameleon got back up. He taserd them both knocking them down. He walked over to Batman holding a taser up. He got to Batman who didn't notice him. Before he could taser him Lachlan webbed his hand.

"What the?" Said Chameleon. Batman noticed him. He turned and punched him in the face knocking him down. He went back to trying to keep Harley from bleeding out. Everyone was out of combat except two. Lachlan and Joker. Joker was standing in the middle of the room. Lachlan landed infront of him at a distance. They stared at each other. There were sounds of sires nearby by. "Hear that?" Said Lachlan. "It's over."

"My plan might be ruined. But there's no way I'm letting you take me to prison. This will end tonight. But only one of us will make it out alive." Said Joker.

"Well then. Let's finish it." Said Lachlan. Joker pulled out his sword. He then charged at Lachlan. Lachlan shot a web at the hammer. Before he could pull on it Joker swung the sword. Lachlan moved and the sword hit the web cutting it. Lachlan jumped and tried to kick Joker. Joker grabbed his leg and tossed him into a wall. He walked over to him. Be stood over him. He lifted the sword up. He swung but Lachlan moved his head causing him to miss. Joker lifted the sword again but Lachlan webbed his face. He crawled out of Jokers reach. Joker removed the web and saw Lachlan heading for the hammer. Joker grabbed the sword. Just before he Lachlan grabbed it, Joker tossed the sword. Lachlan's Spidey sense went off. He turned and saw the sword. He ducked. And the saw missed him. Instead it got Batman in the arm. Batman yelled it pain. Lachlan turned and saw Joker running at him. Joker jumped at him. Lachlan picked up the hammer. As Joker got closer he swung the hammer smacking Joker across the room and crashed into the wall. Lachlan ran over to Joker with the hammer in case he got up. Which he did. He lunged at Lachlan again. Lachlan swung it sending him into another wall. This time knocking him out. Lachlan went over with the hammer. He removed the helmet and the rest of the armour. Joker started waking up. "What happened?" He said. He saw Lachlan standing infront of him with a hammer. He noticed the Goblin armour was off him. "No No No No!" He yelled.

"It's over." Said Lachlan.

"Not yet." Said Joker reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a knife. He jumped up. But before he could do anything Lachlan punched him in the face knocking him out. He webbed him down. Suddenly the police ran through led by Jim Gordon.

"What happened here?" He asked Batman.

"Long story. But first we need an ambulance." Said Batman.

Half hour later Lachlan, Batman and Robin were standing outside. Catwoman and Talia had left so they weren't questioned. They watched as Harley Quinn was being driven off in an ambulance. Riddler was being put into a police car in handcuffs whereas Desthstroke was but in a SWAT police car. After they were in the car Joker was being escorted by five cops. "Haha. You think this is over?" He mocked. "It's just begun. I'll get out. And when I do. I'll be coming back for you."

"Looking forward to it!" Lachlan yelled back as Joker was put in a police car. Finally Osbourne and Chameleon were escorted out. The officer bought them over to Lachlan.

"So." Said Goblin. "When do we start a trip back to New York?" He mocked.

Lachlan chucked. He got off the police car he was sitting on. "About that." He said. "We figured since the only crime you performed in New York since your arrest was escaping. And I figured there's no point sending you back there. Instead since you were in Gotham city and you're under their jurisdiction, we decided it was only fair if..." He was cut off.

"No." Said Norman. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't."

Lachlan laughed again. "Enjoy your stay at Arkham Asylum. You're going to be there a while." The officer started dragging the two away.

"I'll get you for this!" Yelled Norman.

The three heroes started walking off. "Well thats the end of that." Said Lachlan.

"What are you going to do no?" Asked Batman.

"Return to New York. I'm going to take a two week nap." Joked Lachlan.

Batman and Robin laughed. "Before you do leave a few things." Said Batman. "I wiped Strange's hard drive of you." He said. "I also got Alfred back trace the bounty to the original source. It's gone. The bounty has been removed. Unless Mysterio breaks out and re does it."

"Thanks." Said Lachlan.

"And second of all." He handed Lachlan a card. He looked at it "Justice league?" He asked.

"It a team. Me and Robin and a bunch of other heroes fight to protect the Earth from threats. I know you're part of the Avengers but if you ever get in a situation that you and your teams cant handle. Give us a call and we'll help."

"Awesome. Thanks." Said Lachlan. "Well I better head off." Said Lachlan. He headed off to his jet. When he got in the jet he started flying into the air. He pulled out his phone. He called Fury. Theres no response. "That's strange." He headed off to New York still trying to call him. He tried the Avengers and his team. No response. "That's not good." He sped up. As he got to the outskirts of New York there was smoke everywhere. "Definitely not good." He couldn't see anything. He continued through the smoke. He found the end of the smoke. When he got out he saw the city. His heart sunk. The whole city of New York was covered in Symbiote. "Oh no." He said

The end


End file.
